Cienie
by Red0Witch
Summary: Długi chapterowiec opowiadający o tym, jak Harry postanowił wreszcie żyć na własną rękę i wyłamać się ze stereotypów Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru. Slash HP/SS
1. Prolog

**Red**: Wybaczcie ale nie lubię pisać prologów. Czasem mam wrażenie, że każde opowiadanie można zacząć tak samo. Postanowiłam więc w tym prologu pokazać Wam charakter _mojego_ Harry'ego. Jeśli go polubicie, zapraszam do kontynuacji. Która już niedługo. :)

Prolog

„Nie bój się cieni, gdyż znaczą one tyle, iż gdzieś niedaleko znajduje się światło."*

**B**yło ciemno, a Harry niezmiernie nie lubił ciemności. Głośne stąpanie po schodach potęgowało w nim negatywne uczucia. Nigdy nie przepadał za swoim kuzynem – Dudley'em. Spasiony nastolatek robił wszystko, by zamienić jego życie w piekło. Jakby już dawno nim nie było. Słyszał jak dyszy i śmieje się głośno, wcale nie ukrywając, że robi to specjalnie. Komórka trzęsła się pod jego nogami, a schody skrzypiały potwornie. Młody czarodziej schował głowę w dłoniach, starając się zachować spokój. Wiedział, że jeszcze przez jedną godzinę nie może używać magii. Oczywiście nikt z Dursleyów nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że niebawem chłopiec będzie mógł odwdzięczyć się za wszystkie lata cierpienia i poniżenia. Harry odliczał w głowie dni i godziny, nie zważając na prowokacje ze strony kuzyna. Jeśli ludziom wydawało się, że jest niewinnym, pełnym empatii i miłości człowiekiem, to byli grubo w błędzie. Już dawno przestał być naiwnym Gryfonem. Miał dość robienia z niego marionetki, zgarniania go do brudnej roboty, wykorzystywania go niczym niewolnika. Był wolnym czarodziejem, miał swoje prawa, zatajanie przed nim faktów o jego życiu było grubym błędem. Jak tylko dowiedział się o swoim ojcu chrzestnym, o przepowiedni, o prawdziwym powodzie śmierci rodziców… Kłamstwa, zamiast go ochronić, sprawiły, że stracił osoby, na których mu zależało. Stracił nadzieję na nowy początek, na prawdziwy dom. Dawno nie czuł tak ogromnej samotności, jak wtedy, gdy zamordowano Syriusza Blacka. Mężczyznę, który chciał ofiarować mu to, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie. Rodzinę. Przez długi czas zmagał się z bólem, poczuciem zdrady, ze strony dyrektora i nauczycieli. Ze strony państwa Weasley'ów. Nagle oni wszyscy stali się mu obcy. Nie rozpoznawał twarzy, których darzył uczuciem. Nie rozpoznawał uśmiechów i uścisków. Tylko Ron i Hermiona popierali go, pomagali odkryć to, co zostało mu odebrane. Wyrwane z jego życia, jego przeszłości i, co gorsza, przyszłości.

Stąpanie ustało. W domu nastała cisza. Dursleyowie poszli spać, zostawiając Harry'ego bez kolacji. Czarodziej przyzwyczaił się już do głodówki, po latach stosowania jej jako kary za „złe zachowanie".

Wybiła północ. Zamknął oczy i wyszeptał tradycyjnie: „wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry". Wyjął różdżkę i ostrożnie, jakby nie wiedząc, co się stanie, wypowiedział zaklęcie.

- _Lumos_ – Z różdżki wypłynął strumień światła, odganiając cienie daleko w kąty i zakamarki. Zielone oczy przepełniły się radością i zachwytem. Był pełnoprawnym czarodziejem. Mógł używać magii. Mógł bez strachu trzymać różdżkę w dłoni i bronić się, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Nagle poczuł się lekki jak piórko, ciężar opadł mu z serca. Ciężar zmartwień i strachów. Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na drzwi.

- _Alohomora_ – wyszeptał. Komórka otworzyła się, dając mu widok na zaciemniony korytarz. To było jak sen. Pierwszy raz otworzył drzwi komórki od wewnątrz bez strachu i wątpliwości. Powoli opuścił swój dawny „pokój" i rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, jakby był w tym miejscu po raz pierwszy. Właściwie to po części tak było. Po raz pierwszy stał w domu Dursley'ów jako Harry Potter – czarodziej, nie jako Harry Potter – znienawidzony siostrzeniec.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, gdy wchodził po schodach, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Ponownie używając zaklęcia otworzył zamki i ujrzał Hedwigę. Stała przy oknie i patrzyła poirytowana na dwie sowy fruwające za oknem. Harry od razu rozpoznał je i wpuścił do środka. Prezenty od Rona i Hermiony. Uśmiechnął się i rozpakował je powoli. Rudzielec jak zwykle ofiarował mu słodycze, co bardzo go ucieszyło, gdyż umierał z głodu. Hermiona zaś książkę, a cóżby innego. „Magiczne przedmioty", głosił tytuł. Przejrzał kilka stronic, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna celowo wybrała wydanie z dużą ilością obrazków. Nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko…

Oglądanie prezentów tak go zajęło, że nie zauważył postaci stojącej przy drzwiach. Odwrócił się i ujrzał wściekłego wujka. Czerwona twarz wykrzywiona była w gniewnym grymasie, a pulchne ręce skrzyżowane na piersi. Mężczyzna wyglądał komicznie. Być może postawa ta byłaby przerażająca, gdyby na jego miejscu stał Snape, ale Vernon… Cóż. Nie oszukujmy się, nie był typem osoby, która budziłaby w ludziach strach.

Jednak Harry od dziecka obawiał się swojego wuja. Przez wiele lat człowiek ten miał nad nim kontrolę, dręczył go i poniżał. Dłoń czarodzieja zacisnęła się na różdżce.

- A ty co tu robisz, człopcze? – warknął Dursley, marszcząc brwi. – Wydawało mi się, że zamknąłem zamek od komórki. Gadaj natychmiast jak stamtąd wyszedłeś!

Harry uśmiechnął się na to pytanie. Wstał i uniósł prawą rękę.

- Uwolniłem się dzięki temu.

Oczy wuja rozszerzyły się zaskoczone. Vernon zrobił krok w tył i spojrzał podejrzliwie w stronę siostrzeńca.

- Nie wolno ci używać czarów.

- A kto tak powiedział? – Niebywałe jak dużą pewność siebie zyskał wraz z wybiciem godziny dwunastej. Czuł, że może zrobić wszystko. Że wreszcie jest naprawdę wolny. – Mogę używać różdżki, kiedy tylko mam na to ochotę, Dursley. Spróbuj mi ją odebrać, a pożałujesz! – Dodał, gdy grubas ruszył w jego stronę.

- Powiem o tym twoim świrowatym nauczycielom! Zamkną cię za to! – w jego głosie można było wyczuć strach. O tak. Ta scena podobała się Harry'emu coraz bardziej.

- Nikt mnie nie zamknie, _wuju_. To ty się zamknij lub zrobię to za ciebie! – Gdzieś podświadomie czuł, że przekracza granice. Że powinien przestać. Wiedział, że zranienie mugola nie będzie zignorowane przez Ministerstwo. Jednak to uczucie… Ta siła, drzemiąca w jego żyłach. Płynąca razem z krwią, bijąca razem z sercem. Czy tak się właśnie czuje czarodziej, gdy osiągnie pełnoletność?

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał w końcu Vernon.

Czego chciał? Normalnego dzieciństwa, kochającego domu, wsparcia. Tego, czego nie dostał i już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji otrzymać.

Odwrócił się i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Nie będzie siedział w tym domu dłużej niż musi. Magiczna ochrona minęła, nic go już tu nie trzymało. Mógł spokojnie wyjść i zatrzasnąć te drzwi na wieki.

Czy chciał zemsty? Oczywiście, że tak. Pragnienie to, jak obecnie żadne inne, pulsowało w jego skroniach, skłaniając go do wymierzenia różdżki w starego wuja i wypowiedzenia dwóch prostych słów. Jednak nie był mordercą. Przynajmniej… tak mu się zdawało.

*Oscar Wilde


	2. Rozdział 1 - Ucieczka

Red: Już mogę się podzielić z Wami pierwszym rozdziałem. :) Zbliża się sesja, więc będę się uczyć (ahahaha, jasne…), jednak nie zapomnę o Cieniach i mojej wenie, która ostatnio przykuła mnie do netbooka i nie pozwala odejść. :C Wredna wena.

PS. Nazwa klubu nie jest przypadkowa, dla tych, którzy kojarzą. : D

~ Rozdział 1 – Ucieczka ~

**S**zedł oświetloną ulicą, mijając bliźniacze domki. Było cicho i bezludnie. Wiatr powiewał tylko od czasu do czasu, poruszając liśćmi i starymi, skrzypiącymi furtkami. Noc była chłodna i wilgotna, ponieważ wcześniej tego dnia mocno padało. W kałużach dostrzec można było zdeformowane odbicia skrzynek na listy i samochodów. Na Privet Drive nigdy nie było co podziwiać. Okolica była bezbarwna, jednolita. Nawet kolory domków czy zasłon w oknach były mdłe i nijakie. A teraz, gdy opuszczał to miejsce, nie miał nawet ochoty utrwalać w głowie jego obrazu. Gdyby zapomniał… Nie czułby do siebie żalu. To był koniec jego życia na Privet Drive. Koniec życia z Dursleyami. Koniec bezsennych nocy w komórce pod schodami.

Błędny rycerz pojawił się tym razem bardzo szybko, nie czekając na wyjaśnienia, rozpoznano go od razu. Jego twarz widniała w gazetach już niejeden raz, więc dziwnym byłoby gdyby ktoś ze świata czarodziejów go nie rozpoznał. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zmienić jakoś swojego wyglądu, ukryć twarzy. Jednak nie miał w tym jeszcze tak dużej wprawy, aby bez problemu konwersować z ludźmi i utrzymywać jednocześnie zaklęcie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, jednak to nie była wiedza, jaką posiadłby na normalnych zajęciach w Hogwarcie. W jego głowie tworzył się plan, który już niedługo zamierzał wcielić w życie.

- Gdzie jedziemy, panie Potter? – zapytał Stan, szczerząc się jak idiota. Musiał mieć dobry dzień. A raczej noc.

- Dziurawy kocioł. – odparł tylko, wchodząc do autobusu.

Chwilę później znajdował się już na miejscu. Dopiero teraz pomyślał o konsekwencjach ucieczki z rodzinnego domu, jednak wciąż był szczęśliwy, że się stamtąd wyprowadził. Trwanie tam nie miało sensu, zresztą po scenie z Vernonem, Dursleyowie nie daliby mu spokoju. Wziął pokój i rzucił się na łóżko, które głośno zaskrzypiało. Pomieszczenie to przypominało mu jego lokum na Grimmuald Place. Było w starym, średniowiecznym stylu, ciemne i ponure. Obrazy na ścianach nie ruszały się, wszystko wydawało się uśpione. Martwe…

Harry wreszcie miał możliwość porozmyślać w spokoju, choć sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć. Chcąc nie chcąc, jego myśli schodziły na Voldemorta, wydarzenia w Departamencie Tajemnic. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Jego dziecinne działania kosztowały Syriusza życie. Jednak jego poglądy uległy zmianie. Nie chciał już narażać innych, prowokować śmierciożerców do odebrania mu kolejnych osób, o które się troszczy. Podjął decyzje, które mogły zaważyć na jego przyjaźni z Ronem i Hermioną, jak i całą resztą Gryffindoru.

XXXXXX

Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Nie obserwował godziny, gdyż nie miał takiej potrzeby. Szkoła zaczynała się dopiero za miesiąc. Miał więc trochę czasu dla siebie. Nie spodziewał się, aby Dursleye szybko poinformowali dyrektora o jego nieobecności. W końcu niebyt obchodziło ich czy mi się coś stanie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Vernon z pewnością byłby tą wiadomością uradowany.

Obudziły go promienie słońca, przeciskające się przez stare firanki. Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Wielkie, wygodne łóżko i ciepła pościel, niby nic wyjątkowego, a jednak nawet taki komfort nie mógł mu być zapewniony na Privet Drive. Czasem wdzięczny był tym ludziom, gdyż właśnie przez to, jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo, był w stanie cieszyć się nawet z najmniejszych rzeczy. Jak prezenty, które otrzymywał od swoich przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wstał powoli, z bólem opuszczając ciepły kokon. W pokoju było chłodno, mimo, że okna były szczelnie zamknięte. Harry nie myślał jeszcze jak czarodziej, więc zaklęcie ogrzewające nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy. Wyjął z plecaka bluzę i zszedł na dół do baru by zamówić sobie śniadanie.

Większość stolików była wolna, w końcu zazwyczaj w Dziurawym Kotle przebywały osoby chcące się schronić tylko na noc lub dwie. Nie było stałych lokatorów, spożywających regularnie posiłki. Oczywiście nikt nie pytał go, na jak długo zamierza zostać. Każdy czarodziej miał prawo zostać ile mu się podoba, zwłaszcza, gdy sowicie za to płacił.

Po śniadaniu zebrał wszystkie pieniądze jakie miał i wyszedł na zakupy. Wreszcie miał możliwość poczuć się jak normalny nastolatek. Przymierzał i kupował nowe ciuchy, tym razem pasujące do jego sylwetki, odwiedził również parę magicznych księgarni i sklepów sportowych. Było już późno, kiedy wrócił na Charing Cross Road. Tom uśmiechnął się na widok toreb, które Harry trzymał w rękach.

- Widzę, że dzień się udał, Harry – powiedział wesoło i wskazał na stołek przed barem. Gryfon skorzystał z zaproszenia i usiadł, kładąc zakupy przy nogach.

- Nie narzekam, dzięki – odparł, spoglądając na ustawione za mężczyzną trunki. Teoretycznie mógł już spożywać alkohol, a nigdy nie miał zbytnio okazji próbować czegokolwiek.

- Na co masz ochotę?

- Co polecasz? – zapytał, licząc na dobry gust Toma.

Barman przyglądał mu się przez chwilę po czym chwycił za kufel.

- Na początek polecam piwo. Jesteś młody, nie docenisz smaku mocniejszych trunków. Na razie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Co racja to racja. Kiedyś miał okazję łyknąć ognistej whisky i nigdy nie zapomnij wyrazu twarzy Syriusza gdy…

_Nie myśl o tym teraz. Nie możesz. Pozwól sobie odpocząć. _

Wziął głęboki oddech i pogrążył się w rozmowie z barmanem.

XXXXXXX

Po kilku dniach zaczął się nudzić. Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo: w dzień czytał książki lub odrabiał zadania, wieczorami rozmawiał z Tomem. Co prawda podobały mu się takie wakacje, jednak nie przywykł do nadmiaru wolnego czasu. Czasem przyłapywał siebie na sprzątaniu pokoju lub myciu okien – bez używania magii. Dni dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Musiał znaleźć zajęcie i to szybko, zanim by zwariowałby zupełnie.

- Tom, masz jakiś pomysł, co mógłbym tu robić w wolnym czasie? – zapytał, bawiąc się małą figurką Merlina, która leżała na barze.

- Zależy na co masz ochotę. Jest dużo ciekawych klubów, zarówno mugolskich jak i dla czarodziejów. Te drugie są jednak trochę bardziej… skomplikowane.

- „Skomplikowane"? – Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Co masz na myśli?

Tom uśmiechnął się podejrzliwie, cały czas jego ręce zajęte były czyszczeniem szkła. Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy barman specjalnie nie używa magii, czy, jak on, robi takie rzeczy nieświadomie.

- No wiesz… Preferencje – ściszył głos, jakby przekazywał mu jakąś tajną informację. – Czarodzieje bywają wybredni jeśli chodzi o miejsca i ludzi. W mugolskich klubach ludzie zbierają się aby potańczyć, ewentualnie poznać nowych ludzi. U czarodziejów jednak jest to nieco bardziej zagmatwane. Zwłaszcza w czasach w jakich żyjemy.

Harry dopiero pod koniec wypowiedzi Toma zrozumiał, o co barmanowi chodzi. Przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok. Czyżby mężczyzna pytał go, komu jest wierny? To chyba oczywiste.

- Nie ma co się przesadnie nad tym zastanawiać. Nie tylko o takich preferencjach mówiłem, Harry. Są kluby naukowe, kluby poświęcone czarnej magii czy zwykłe, szachowe. Są jednak miejsca, gdzie lepiej się nie zapuszczać i tyle.

Młody czarodziej przytaknął i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Ciekaw był czy Lucjusz Malfoy uczęszcza na tego typy spotkania. Wyobraził go sobie w klubie, tańczącego w masce Śmierciożercy. Prychnął cicho i skupił na sobie uwagę Toma, który uniósł pytająco brew.

- Wybacz, Tom. Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć – zaśmiał się i wziął łyk piwa. – A więc, co polecasz dla nastolatka, który chce się po prostu rozerwać?

- Babilon – odparł mężczyzna, odkładając kieliszki na półki.

- Babilon? Co to za miejsce?

- Normalne – Barman wzruszył ramionami, jakby uważał ten temat za wyjątkowo nudny. – Tańce, muzyka, przeważnie mugolska, alkohol, rozumiesz. Zwykły klub dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Znajduje się na przeciwległej ulicy przy sklepie z miotłami.

Harry skojarzył to miejsce i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podziękował Tomowi, zapłacił za piwo i pobiegł na górę się przebrać. Wreszcie trochę rozrywki, która wyrwie go z monotonii i niechcianych wspomnień.

Nie dostrzegł jednak małego uśmieszku na twarzy mężczyzny oraz przebiegłego spojrzenia, które śledziło chłopaka, jak wspinał się po schodach.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Babilon

**Red:** Błagam, niech mi ktoś wyrwie lapka z ręki (jeśli zdoła), bo będę spamować rozdziałami całą noc! :C Moja wena zawsze przychodzi wtedy, kiedy nie powinna.

Tak się wkręciłam w tę wizję Babilonu i tego, jak chcę rozwinąć postać Harry'ego, że niektórym może się to nie spodobać. Spokojnie, przyjdzie pora na fika z niewinnym Złotym Chłopcem! :D Taki też mam w planach chociaż zawsze pałałam wielką miłością do wersji buntowniczej. Tym bardziej gdy Snape próbował ją poskromić. :3

Z pozdrowieniami dla Basi, która będzie moją betą. :D (Tak, wkręciłam Cię w tę fuchę!)

W wolnej chwili poprawię wszystkie błędy aby nikogo nie raziły w oczka. ^^

Rozdział 2 – Babilon

**N**a ulicy było tłoczno, przed klubem stała grupka mężczyzn, którzy najwyraźniej dobre się znali. Harry niepewnie zbliżył się do wejścia, zaskarbiając sobie kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń i uśmiechów. Bramkarz machnął nad jego głową różdżką, prawdopodobnie sprawdzając wiek, po czym otworzył drzwi.

Wnętrze Babilonu było… Niecodzienne. Bo tylko tak Harry mógł je opisać jednym słowem. Ściany były srebrne, część z nich tworzyły lustra. Błękitne światła odbijały się od nich, niemal go oślepiając. Na środku ogromnego pomieszczenia była okrągła scena otoczona kratami, przypominająca te w Azkabanie. Tańczyło na niej kilku dorosłych mężczyzn. Bardzo spoconych i prawie nagich, dorosłych mężczyzn. Harry przełknął ślinę i podszedł do baru. Dziwiło go, że dookoła byli sami faceci.

- Co dla ciebie, młodziutki? – zapytał barman. Dopiero wtedy Gryfon odwrócił się i przyjrzał się ów osobie. Był to wysoki brunet, około trzydziestki, z włosami zaczesanymi w kucyk. Ubrany był w obcisły, czerwony bezrękawnik. Harry nie chciał się gapić, ale mimowolnie jego wzrok przesunął się po torsie mężczyzny w dół, dostrzegając szeroki, skórzany pasek z ćwiekami. Mężczyzna odchrząknął, najwyraźniej rozbawiony, i twarz Gryfona spłonęła rumieńcem. – Na to jeszcze przyjdzie pora. – Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

- Ja… Piwo… - No tak. Musiał popisać się swoją elokwencją, będąc tu po raz pierwszy.

- Piwo? Hmm piwo… Na pewno chcesz piwo? Nie chcesz się… No wiesz. Rozerwać trochę?

Harry'emu nie umknęło to, że sam niedawno powiedział, że właśnie na to ma ochotę. Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy mężczyzny. Czyżby…. Co prawda inne włosy, brak okularów, ten ubiór, ale…

- Tom? – zapytał po chwili, a na twarzy znajomego pojawił się uśmiech.

- Nie sądziłem, że mnie poznasz tak szybko, gratuluję. Spostrzegawczy z ciebie człowiek.

Przed gryfonem pojawił się mały zdobiony kieliszek z zielonego szkła. W środku znajdował się ciemnoczerwony płyn. Harry spojrzał pytająco na barmana.

- Krew Merlina*. Tak się nazywa drink. Spróbuj.

Powąchał i niepewnie skosztował podejrzanej substancji. Czuł jak ostry, słodko-gorzki smak rozchodzi się w jego gardle. Nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco, a muzyka wydawała się trochę cichsza. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystko wydawało się takie, jakie było. Jedynie ludzie jakby wolniej się poruszali. Odwrócił się z powrotem do radosnego Toma.

- Rozumiem, że nie tylko był w tym alkohol – zapytał retorycznie, choć wciąż ciekawiło go, co przed chwilą wypił. Czuł się trochę głupio, że skosztował czegoś, o czym istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Snape by go zabił, jakby się dowiedział, że jego nauka poszła w las.

- To mieszanka ziół i zwykłego soku pomidorowego. Zioła te jednak używa się w warzeniu eliksirów. Drink relaksuje, obniża ciśnienie i wprawia w dobry humor. Nie masz się czego obawiać, ale uważaj, jeśli za dużo wypijesz możesz tu tańczyć i bawić się kilka dni bez przerwy. Potem zemdlejesz z wycieńczenia i obudzisz się z uczuciem, jakby ktoś przez pół nocy kopał cię w klatkę piersiową.

- Mówisz jakbyś dobrze znał tego skutki – odparł Harry, mając wrażenie, że powinno go to niepokoić. Jednak był w naprawdę dobrym humorze i nie chciał go psuć. Nagle wpadło mu do głowy pytanie, o którym zupełnie zapomniał. – Czemu tu są tylko mężczyźni?

Tom zaśmiał się i pochylił w stronę chłopaka, chwycił jego twarz w dłoń i wyszeptał:

- Bo to miejsce wyłącznie dla mężczyzn.

Harry był idiotą. Jak mógł się nie domyślić? Ten ubiór, ci tancerze… Gryfon pokręcił głową i zrobił krok w tył.

- Czemu zaproponowałeś mi ten klub? Przecież…

- Przecież co? Nie jesteś gejem? Harry, Harry. Jak tylko cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem jakie masz preferencje.

Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, czy ma się czuć urażony tym stwierdzeniem. Nie nosił różowych, obcisłych ciuchów i nie chodził za rękę z żadnym chłopakiem… Barman, widząc zmieszanie chłopaka, dodał:

- Wiesz, wśród nas są tacy, którzy mają tak zwany „gej-radar", czasami potrafimy dostrzec coś, co ktoś próbuje ukryć. Zwłaszcza, gdy tą osobą jest Harry Potter.

- Miałem dziewczynę… - odparł wyraźnie zakłopotany. – Całowałem się z dziewczyną…

- Jak wielu z nas – odparł rozbawiony barman. – Ale pewnego pięknego dnia spróbowaliśmy drugiej połowy jabłka i… no cóż. To chyba oczywiste, skoro się tu znajdujemy.

Harry nie poświęcał temu tematowi wiele uwagi, zwykle miał inne kwestie do przemyślenia i z pewnością nie dotyczyły jego preferencji seksualnych ani w ogóle… seksu. Bał się zbliżenia, ponieważ zwykle oznaczało to narażanie drugiej osoby na niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym był jeszcze bardziej samolubny powód… Nie chciał mieć w gronie swoich bliskich kolejnej osoby, którą miałby stracić. Nie był pewien ile jeszcze cierpienia jest w stanie wytrzymać, zanim zniszczy go całkowicie. Barman zauważył nagłą zmianę humoru chłopaka i podsunął mu niedokończonego drinka.

- Pij, pij. Nie ma sensu żałować czegoś, czego jeszcze się nie doświadczyło.

Dawno nie usłyszał tak dobrej rady.

XXXXXXXXX

Gdyby to była prawdziwa krew Merlina, potężny czarodziej leżałby już pewnie w szpitalu. Harry nie miał pojęcia ile kielichów już poszło, jednak nie widział powodu, aby się tym przejmować. Z głupawym uśmiechem tańczył na parkiecie wśród innych mężczyzn, którzy nie powstrzymywali się od dotykania go i szeptania komplementów. Było tak potwornie gorąco… Dziwił się, że nie paruje od tego żaru, który tętnił mu w żyłach. Czuł krople potu spływające po dłoniach i skroniach. Muzyka nie przestawała grać, jednak coraz wyraźniej słyszał swój oddech i oddech otaczających go ludzi. Nie zdawając sobie sprawy, że zamknął oczy, otworzył je i napotkał czyiś wzrok. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w jego własne. Widział w nich głód i żądzę. Podświadomość próbowała przekonać go, że powinien stamtąd iść i wracać do Dziurawego Kotła, jednak Krew Merlina wmawiała mu, że właśnie po to tu przyszedł.

Wyciągnął dłoń i ruszając się w rytm muzyki, podszedł kilka kroków w stronę mężczyzny. Ten, jakby wybudzony z transu, potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się. Chwycił dłoń czarodzieja i przyciągnął go do siebie.

- Hej – powiedział niskim, ciepłym głosem.

- Hej – odparł Harry, uśmiechając się głupkowato i wdychając zapach nieznajomego. Lawenda i wanilia. Po plecach przeszedł mu przyjemny dreszcz, gdy jedna z dłoni przesunęła się po jego kręgosłupie.

- Co tu sprowadza tak młodą istotę jak ty?

Tańczyli blisko siebie, ocierając swoje spocone ręce o ciało drugiego. To było takie intensywne i przyjemne, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy to działanie drinka, czy własnego podniecenia.

- Przyszedłem się rozerwać – powtórzył celowo wcześniej wypowiedziane słowa, przysuwając się bliżej do mężczyzny.

Ostatnie co zapamiętał to usta zbliżające się do jego własnych. Ciepłe, mokre wargi i język, który wysunął się spomiędzy nich i pogłębił pocałunek.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Przebudzenie

**Red:** Dziękuję za pierwsze komentarze, zawsze miło wiedzieć, że ktoś czyta i, co ważniejsze, że historia go zainteresowała. : ) Dlatego już dzisiaj wklejam kolejny rozdział, bo zaczęłam żyć tą historią i nie mogę przestać o niej rozmyślać. .

Jak Wam się podoba zachowanie Harry'ego? Czy jego nieostrożność to objaw nieopisanej głupoty, czy próba oderwania się od dobijającej rzeczywistości? :)

Rozdział 3 – Przebudzenie

Nie był pewien, czy obudził się w dzień, czy w nocy, gdyż w pomieszczeniu było zupełnie ciemno. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że po prostu śnił. Nigdy nie opuścił Dursleyów i komórki pod schodami. Niestety poprzednia noc powróciła do niego, niczym uderzenie tłuczkiem. Tajemniczy mężczyzna, zabawa w Babilonie, Krew Merlina… Próbował wstać, jednak każdy mięsień jego ciała zaczął mocno protestować. Jęknął głośno i położył się z powrotem, krzywiąc się na dźwięk skrzypiących pod nim sprężyn. Sięgnął po różdżkę i oświetlił pokój prostym zaklęciem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy odkrył, że znajduje się w Dziurawym Kotle. A więc nie było aż tak źle, jak się obawiał. Może jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, nie było powodu do panikowania. Na stoliku obok stała butelka wody i chwycił za nią z wdzięcznością.

Jego uwagę zwróciło stukanie w szybę. Przekonał się w końcu do wyjścia z łóżka i powoli podszedł do okna, odsłaniając firankę. Osłaniając dłonią oczy, chcąc uchronić się przed ostrym światłem słońca, wpuścił do pokoju sowę. Ta spojrzała na niego i trochę niepewnie podleciała bliżej. Harry ostrożnie odwiązał od jej nóżki wiadomość. Ptak nie ruszył się z miejsca, najwyraźniej czekając na natychmiastową odpowiedź.

Gryfon od razu rozpoznał pismo i przełknął ślinę. A więc Dumbledore już się dowiedział o jego zniknięciu. Otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać:

_Harry_

_Dziś w nocy otrzymałem od Pani Figg niepokojącą informację. Twoja rodzina wyjechała z miasta i, z tego, co zauważono, pozostałeś bez opieki. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niedawno uzyskałeś pełnoletność, byliśmy tym faktem bardzo podenerwowani. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy wszystko u Ciebie w porządku, odkryliśmy, że nie znajdujesz się już na Privet Drive. _

_Harry, rozumiemy, że ostatnio miałeś sporo przykrych doświadczeń, aczkolwiek nie jest to powód by odwracać się od ludzi, którzy chcą Ci pomóc. Cokolwiek miałeś w planach, proszę odezwij się i daj nam zapewnić Ci należyte wsparcie i opiekę. Powiedz, gdzie w danej chwili przebywasz, a jeden z profesorów przyjdzie Cię odebrać i zabrać do Hogwartu, gdzie najprawdopodobniej spędzisz resztę wakacji. _

_Prof. Dumbledore_

Chwilę po przeczytaniu list zniknął w niebieskich płomieniach. Harry przyglądał się przez moment swoim dłoniom, w których jeszcze przed sekundą znajdowała się wiadomość od dyrektora. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Nie może przecież uciekać od osób, które, teoretycznie, trzymają go przy życiu. Tak czy inaczej we wrześniu będzie musiał stawić im czoło, a nie był pewien ile czasu minie zanim Voldemort dowie się o jego zniknięciu. Westchnął cicho i wyjął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu.

_Profesorze Dumbledore_

_Wszystko w porządku, od kilku nocy przebywam w Dziurawym Kotle. Nie chcę od Was uciekać, potrzebowałem po prostu chwili dla siebie. Zaczynam się pakować. _

_Harry_

Zwinął list i przywiązał do nogi sowy. Zwierzę zahuczało cicho i odleciało wysoko w chmury. Uczucie paniki nie ustawało, jednak zgodnie z tym, co napisał, zaczął zbierać swoje ciuchy i wkładać do kufra. Wolał nie myśleć o kazaniu, które zapewne przywita go, gdy tylko pojawi się w Hogwarcie. To był koniec jego _wolności_, szansy na trochę normalności i zabawy. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy poprzedni wieczór można było tak właśnie określić. Uznał, że lepiej nie pamiętać. Udawać, że wrócił do domu i położył się spać. Lecz nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie dotarł tu o własnych siłach. Myśl ta prowokowała kolejne niechciane pytania i więcej problemów. Przybył by się zrelaksować, a wraca, niosąc na barkach dodatkowe zmartwienia i nieciekawe przygody. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie Harry'ego Pottera. _Jeśli mogło być gorzej to było gorzej_.

Jego wzrok skupił się na łóżku. Pościel była wygnieciona tylko po stronie, po której spał. Był pewien, że wychodząc z pokoju wszystko było w nieładzie, a sprzątanie miało odbyć się dopiero dzisiaj po dwunastej…

_Było zdecydowanie __**gorzej**_**. **

XXXXXXXXX

Godzinę po odesłaniu listu ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Biorąc głęboki wdech, powiedział głośno „proszę". Klamka poruszyła się i do pokoju wszedł Severus Snape. Tradycyjnie odziany w czarną szatę i, bez względu na porę roku, otoczony peleryną, również w kolorze smoły. Mężczyzna wyglądał na poirytowanego, jak niemal zawsze, gdy miał coś zrobić dla Harry'ego Pieprzonego Pottera. Gryfon podejrzewał, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie przybył tu jako wolontariusz. Wręcz zastanawiał się, jak dyrektorowi udało się przekonać go do tego. Co prawda Dumbledore miał nad nim władzę, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, że Snape przyjął rozkaz bez większych protestów.

- Mam nadzieję, że możemy już ruszać, Panie Potter. Im szybciej dotrzemy na miejsce, tym krócej będę marnował na ciebie czas. – Oho, musiał wstać dzisiaj prawą nogą, gdyż pierwsze zdanie wypowiedziane w jego stronę nie zawierało żadnych obraźliwych uwag do jego osoby. _Nie licząc tego, że stwierdził oczywistość, iż nie przepadali za spędzaniem ze sobą czasu._

- Oczywiście, profesorze – odparł, a jego głos ociekał sztuczną uprzejmością. Nie pozwoli wyprowadzić się z równowagi. Wziął kufer i podążył za profesorem na dół.

Widząc Toma, jego policzki zarumieniły się nieznacznie. Co barman widział tamtejszej nocy? Wie, co się z nim stało, gdy stracił nad sobą panowanie? Czy rozpoznał mężczyznę, z którym tańczył? Częściowo obwiniał Toma za to, że wskazał mu ten klub. Gdyby nie jego zaproszenie, nie musiałby teraz się tym przejmować. Niestety był również świadom tego, że sam prosił mężczyznę o radę, sam zakupił drinki i sam zdecydował, że nie wyjdzie z klubu, nawet gdy dowiedział się… Że jest on wyłącznie dla _facetów_. Z pewnością czeka go dużo bezsennych nocy, gdy wróci do szkoły.

- Czekasz może na zaproszenie? – usłyszał jadowity głos nauczyciela. Snape wyciągnął dłoń i, z wielkim obrzydzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstek.

Zanim zniknęli, Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok Toma. Ciarki przeszły go po plecach i odwzajemnił spojrzenie. W oczach barmana dostrzegł lekkie rozbawienie i, przez moment pomyślał, że powinien się tym martwić.

XXXXXXXX

Aportowali się przed bramy zamku. Kufer miał na sobie zaklęcie, więc Harry nie miał zbyt wielkiego ciężaru do dźwigania. Wrota otworzyły się i Snape wepchnął go za nie, zyskując wściekłe spojrzenie swojego ucznia.

Szli w ciszy. Żaden z nich nie miał odwagi, ani tym bardziej ochoty, rozpoczynać jakiejkolwiek konwersacji, zwłaszcza, że jej koniec był niemal oczywisty. _Niemal_ ponieważ ciężko stwierdzić, czy zakończyłby się tylko kłótnią, czy może jednak czarodziejskim pojedynkiem. Harry nienawidził takich sytuacji. Czuł się skrępowany i upokorzony. Po raz kolejny traktowano go jak zagubione dziecko. Prowadzono na dywanik do dyrektora, niczym nieznośnego gówniarza. Był dorosły, miał prawo zmienić miejsce zamieszkania i nie musiał o tym nikogo informować. Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, że przed nim stało drzewo i wszedł wprost na nie, przeklinając głośno, gdy jego nos zderzył się z twardą korą.

- I gdy już myślę, że nie możesz być większym idiotą… - zaczął Snape, ale prawdopodobnie uznał, że nie ma sensu kończyć zdania. Gryfon warknął i potarł obolały część ciała. Nie odpuści draniowi.

- Spokojnie, profesorze, do twojego nosa jeszcze mi daleko – odparł, mentalnie przybijając sobie piątkę. Mężczyzna obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem i ruszył dalej.

No tak, rok szkolny się jeszcze nie rozpoczął, więc cwaniak nie mógł ukarać go utratą punktów. Ta myśl uradowała go i gdy miał ochotę dodać kolejną złośliwą uwagę dotarł do niego niski głos:

- Masz szlaban.

Westchnął i powlókł się za profesorem, niczym więzień na skazanie.

_Zawsze gorzej._


	5. Rozdział 4 - Koniec wakacji

**Red: **Yay! Komentarze! :3 Dziękuję bardzo, przez Was mam ochotę siedzieć na lapku i wciąż pisać, choć ostatnio miałam troszkę na głowie.

Ewa – Ja również mam nadzieję, że nie przesadzę z buntowniczą stroną Harry'ego, obiecuję, że postaram się zachować część jego gryfońskiej natury. : D

Rozdział 4 – Koniec lata

**J**uż po dziesięciu minutach Harry zaczął żałować, że dał się sprowokować swojemu nauczycielowi. Snape zadał mu tyle, że prawdopodobnie wyjdzie z lochów dopiero nad ranem. Mrucząc pod nosem, zabrał się do pracy, poczynając od układania składników na półki. Alfabetycznie.

Profesora Dumbledore'a nie było w zamku, więc, z pewnością długie i monotonne, kazanie musiało poczekać. Tak naprawdę w Hogwarcie obecnie znajdował się Harry, Sybilla Trelawney, która nie miała własnego domu ani znajomych u których mogłaby się zatrzymać, i oczywiście znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów, którego dom był pod stałą obserwacją indywidualnych łowców Śmierciożerców. Mimo, że publicznie ludzie wiedzieli, iż Snape jest szpiegiem, to jednak byli tacy, którzy w to nie wierzyli. Wersja, którą podano Voldemortowi, jakoby jego profesor jest podwójnym szpiegiem, dotarła do niektórych poprzez plotki. Jego życie było zagrożone, a więc nie mógł spokojnie wyjeżdżać, czy nawet chować się we własnych czterech ścianach. Harry miał wrażenie, że coś ich łączy, jednak szybko odganiał takie myśli. W końcu Snape był zwykłym draniem, który czerpał przyjemność z denerwowania go.

- Skończyłeś już, Potter? To, że masz wakacje, nie oznacza, że musisz się cały dzień obijać! – warknął Snape, wchodząc do swojej pracowni. Gryfon właśnie kończył układanie słoików, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. _On robi to specjalnie. Chce cię ponownie sprowokować, aby móc cię ukarać…_

- Spokojnie, profesorze. Przywykłem do pracy w wakacje – odparł spokojnie i odwrócił się w stronę swojego nauczyciela. – Co mam teraz zrobić?

Twarz mężczyzny pozostała beznamiętna, jednak w jego oczach Harry mógł dostrzec zaskoczenie. Uśmiechnął się w duchu i miał nadzieję, że jeśli zachowa się jak profesor tego wymaga, to być może wcześniej wróci do swojego pokoju.

Nic bardziej mylnego…

- Na stole zostawiłem kociołki, masz je wszystkie wyczyścić bez używania magii.

Czarodziej odwrócił się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Nie widział żadnych naczyń, czyżby Snape'owi się coś pomyliło? Po chwili jednak Mistrz Eliksirów wypowiedział cicho zaklęcie i na stole pojawiło się z dziesięć średniej wielkości kotłów, wysmarowanych bliżej niezidentyfikowaną, zieloną mazią. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd mężczyzna je wziął. Czyżby specjalnie chował brudne naczynia na takie okazje? Nie szczędząc czasu, westchnął i podwinął rękawy. Czekała go długa noc.

XXXXXXXXXX

Następnego ranka było jeszcze gorzej, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe. Ból mięśni po wczorajszym szlabanie i głowy po… cóż... po Snape'ie powitały go niczym Ron, wrzeszczący swoje „dzień dobry" prosto do ucha, chcąc obudzić przyjaciela przed zajęciami. Rozciągnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. Było już wystarczająco późno, aby zejść na dół i zjeść coś na lunch. Słysząc burczenie w brzuchu, szybko ubrał się i entuzjastycznie popędził do kuchni. Skrzaty domowe ucieszyły się na jego widok, zwłaszcza Zgredek, który specjalnie przygotował dla nastolatka jego ulubione dania. Po uspokojeniu stworzenia i poinformowaniu go, że nie zjadł wszystkiego nie dlatego, że mu nie smakowało, lecz po prostu nie jest w stanie pochłonąć wszystkiego naraz, udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Dumbledore prawdopodobnie będzie chciał go widzieć, a im szybciej będzie miał to z głowy, tym lepiej.

Przypominając sobie, że nie zna hasła, stanął przed gargulcem, mając nadzieję, że prędzej czy później ktoś się pojawi. Na szczęście dyrektor chyba wyczuł, że ktoś na niego czeka i schody pojawiły się przed młodym czarodziejem, zapraszając do środka.

- Harry, dobrze, że jesteś – przywitał go ciepło starzec, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Lecz nie to przykuło uwagę Gryfona. Dumbledore nie był w gabinecie sam. Obok niego stał wysoki mężczyzna koło trzydziestki. Miał na sobie długie, czarno-czerwone szaty, z daleka widać było, że kosztowały niemało. Lśniące, ciemne włosy opadały mu na twarz i ramiona w delikatnych falach, kryjąc znajome Harry'emu oczy. Brązowe oczy, które jakiś czas temu przepełnione były rządzą, teraz skrywały zaskoczenie i… strach?

Najwyraźniej dyrektor zauważył zakłopotanie obu panów, jednak uznał, że czekają, aż się ich sobie przedstawi. Och, jak bardzo się mylił… Wstał i radośnie podszedł do chłopca, kładąc mu na ramieniu starą, bladą dłoń.

- To nasz nowy profesor od obrony przed czarną magią, Gabriel Gray.

_Nie znałem nawet jego imienia_, pomyślał Harry, czując jak jego twarz płonie rumieńcem. Poczuł się nagi i bezbronny. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie spotka tego człowieka. Że będzie mógł zapomnieć o tej nocy, o tym klubie. Jak widać sławny pech Harry'ego Pottera pokazał swą siłę, skazując Gryfona na kolejne upokorzenia. Spuścił wzrok i przywitał się cicho, obawiając się, że mężczyzna ujawni jego sekret.

- A to jest jeden z naszych uczniów, Harry Potter.

Twarz profesora Graya wyraźnie zbladła, jego ciemne brwi uniosły się wysoko, a oczy rozszerzyły w przerażeniu. Dumbledore zachichotał cicho.

- Tak, niektórzy tak reagują, gdy spotkają naszą gwiazdę Gryffindoru, może być pan jednak pewien, że to zwyczajny chłopiec, dodam również, że bardzo odważny i ambitny.

Harry nie wiedział czy śmiać się z niewiedzy dyrektora, czy płakać i rzucić szybkie _Obliviate_ na przerażonego mężczyznę.

- Witaj, Harry – powiedział w końcu jego _koszmar_ i podał mu rękę. Miał wrażenie, że to kolejna próba, jak ta, gdy to Draco Malfoy, wystawił mu swoją dłoń w geście przyjaźni. Czy jednak ty razem powinien ten gest odrzucić? Jednego, czego nauczył się od Ślizgonów, to tego, że wrogów trzeba trzymać blisko, zwłaszcza, gdy jeden z nich będzie twoim profesorem…

XXXXXXXXX

Szybko ewakuował się z gabinetu dyrektora i pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął krzyczeć w poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się tych uczuć… Tej złości, paniki, żalu i nienawiści. Zastanawiał się dlaczego zawsze on, dlaczego każdy profesor uczący tego przedmiotu jest z nim w jakimś sensie powiązany? I dlaczego każdego roku ma być jeszcze gorzej. Ba! Może za rok na tym stanowisku pojawi się sam Voldemort?

- Po prostu, kurwa, świetnie – mruknął do siebie i pozwolił swojemu ciału zrelaksować się. Leżał tak nie wiadomo jak długo, starając się oczyścić umysł. Przekonywał się, że to nie jest koniec świata. Że Gray z pewnością nic nie powie, w obawie, że straci pracę. Przez chwilę przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl, że może Voldemort go zabije. W końcu każdego roku planuje atak i, jeśli oczywiście ten mężczyzna nie jest Śmierciożercą, będzie jedną z jego niefortunnych ofiar. Sama świadomość, że taka opcja wpadła mu do głowy, zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Nigdy nie pragnął czyjejś śmierci, nigdy otwarcie nie życzył nikomu tego, co spotkało jego rodziców, Syriusza… Jednak jego dobra strona zaczynała się powoli kruszyć pod nadmiarem zła i cierpienia, jakie go spotykało. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i przerażało go to dogłębnie. Myślał, kim się stanie, gdy zbierze się tego za dużo. Gdy jego problemy sięgną szczytu, przekroczą granicę ludzkiej wytrzymałości. Zastanawiał się, czy byłby w stanie… zabić? Jak ważny był dla niego ten sekret?


	6. Rozdział 5 - Sekret

**Red: **Miło jest widzieć tyle komentarzy. :)

Uprzedzam, że to lekkie AU, Harry miał zajęcia z Oklumencji, ale w 6 części Snape nie uczył Obrony. Uważam, że Snape = Eliksiry – forever! : D

Co do Harry'ego i jego bycia gejem… No właśnie nastał ten moment. Wiecie, to nie jest takie łatwe dla osoby, która nie dorastała w _normalnej_ rodzinie, dowiedzieć się, kim jest. Ja lubię kreować Harry'ego, który boi się nieznanego, boi się wstydliwych rozmów i krępujących tematów. Znam osoby z rodzin, gdzie dziecko „chroni się" przed takimi tematami a potem te dzieci dorastają w niewiedzy i sama myśl o byciu homo byłaby dla nich pewnie niemożliwa. Bo tak się czasem wydaje – nas to nie dotyczy. Harry nie miał tak naprawdę okazji żyć swoim życiem… Jeszcze. :)

Rozdział 5 – Sekret

**P**raktycznie przez resztę wakacji Harry nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Otrzymał już podręczniki na swój siódmy rok, więc miał czym zająć myśli. Posiłki jadał głównie w kuchni, nie chcąc przypadkowo natrafić na Graya lub Snape'a. Tym razem w Hogwarcie będzie uczyło dwóch profesorów, których Gryfon wolałby w swoim życiu nigdy nie spotkać. Oczywiście była jeszcze ta potworna kobieta z Ministerstwa, mężczyzna czyhający na jego życie i noszący pod turbanem samego Voldemorta, blond piękniś, który chciał przeobrazić go w swojego wspólnika, czy Śmierciożerca w skórze Aurora. Jednak nigdy nie chciał z ich powodu uciekać ze szkoły. Nigdy na ich widok nie robiło mu się niedobrze.

Tak naprawdę to nie wiedział, czemu tak reaguje na profesora Graya. Czy przez świadomość, że miał bliski kontakt z nauczycielem, czy może ze strachu przed tym, co mężczyzna pamięta z tamtej nocy? Czy przypomina sobie więcej szczegółów niż Harry? Czy będzie chciał o tym rozmawiać lub, co gorsza, pokazać? Przełknął ślinę i z powrotem skupił się na tekście o wampirach. Całe szczęście, że chociaż na te stworzenia nie miał okazji się natknąć. _Jeszcze_.

Zbliżał się wrzesień, a wraz z nim seria niekończących się upokorzeń. Chciał się tym nie przejmować, mieć głęboko w poważaniu to, co może się zdarzyć, jednak nie mógł. Żołądek bolał go na samą myśl o obronie przed czarną magią. Męczyły go koszmary, jeśli w ogóle udawało mu się zasnąć. Niewiedza nie dawała mu spokoju. Pewnego wieczora po prostu nie wytrzymał. Jakby zahipnotyzowany podążył w kierunku gabinetu swojego przyszłego profesora. Westchnął, pomodlił się w duchu i zapukał.

- Otwarte – usłyszał cichy głos i wszedł do środka. W pomieszczeniu pachniało wanilią, prawdopodobnie przez zapachowe świeczki, rozmieszczone praktycznie na każdej półce. Płomień świec dodawał specyficznego, romantycznego nastroju, co jeszcze bardziej przybiło młodego czarodzieja. _Nie powinienem_ _go widzieć w ten sposób, _ pomyślał, przypominając sobie Hermionę i jej kazanie dla Rona, gdy ten wspomniał coś na temat figury pani Hooch. – Harry? Coś się stało? – Brzmiał tak obco… Słowa nie były już przepełnione podnieceniem, w oczach nie płonął ten żar, a usta… _Nie._

- Nie. Nic się nie stało… Przyszedłem… - Próbował wykrztusić z siebie wszystkie swoje obawy, pytania. Lecz gardło samo zaciskało mu się na widok mężczyzny. Ostatni raz czuł się tak zawstydzony, gdy chciał zaprosić na bal Cho. – Pamiętasz mnie? – zapytał w końcu, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

Głupie pytanie, oczywiście że Gray go pamiętał. Już sama reakcja na jego widok w gabinecie dyrektora była wystarczająca. Ale przynajmniej udało mu się rozpocząć rozmowę_._

Twarz Gabriela pozostała beznamiętna. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w jego własne i przez chwilę stali w ciszy.

- Nie poznałem cię – wyszeptał w końcu, głos miał przepełniony żalem. – Nie poznałem Harry'ego Pottera. Miałem go przed sobą i nie poznałem.

Nogi Harry'ego drżały delikatnie z emocji. Zamknął oczy i złożył ręce na piersi. Jakby chciał się zasłonić, skryć jeszcze więcej, gdyż sam nie wiedział, ile jego profesor widział. Ile _dotykał_.

- Zakryłem bliznę, poza tym było ciemno i te światła… Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi co się wydarzyło? Czy my… - Przerwał, wiedząc, że zaraz złamie mu się głos. Nie chciał wyjść na przerażonego chłopca, obiecał sobie, że będzie dojrzały i silny. Ma stawić czoło Czarnemu Panu, a nie potrafi rozmawiać ze zwykłym mężczyzną. Syriusz byłby nim rozczarowany, zawsze powtarzał mu, że czas przestać być dzieckiem, że trzeba wziąć swoje życie w garść, nawet jeśli inni nie chcą nas słuchać. To jest nasz czas i nasze decyzje, które kształtują naszą przyszłość. Nie możemy dać się zastraszyć, zmanipulować. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Chciałem zapytać się, czy pamiętasz z tamtej nocy więcej niż ja.

Gabriel wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, nie tak jak wtedy, gdy stał niemal sparaliżowany przy starszym czarodzieju. Prawdopodobnie poukładał wszystkie myśli znacznie wcześniej niż zrobił to Harry. W końcu był starszy i bardziej doświadczony, życie nauczyło go cierpliwości i opanowania. _Zupełnie jak u Snape'a_.

- To bardzo niefortunna sytuacja – odparł. Tym razem jego głos bym mocniejszy. – Również nie za dobrze pamiętam noc w Babilonie i chciałbym aby tak pozostało. Proszę, Harry, nie wracajmy już do tego. Oboje nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy , że będziemy powiązani ze sobą w ten… sposób. Nie rozpamiętujmy rzeczy, o których nie chcielibyśmy dyskutować. Nigdy.

Ał. Te słowa powinny były go ucieszyć. A jednak ostry ból przeszedł go na wskroś. Gray musiał to zauważyć, bo podszedł do Gryfona i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Byli tak blisko siebie, że wspomnienia przewijały mu się w głownie niczym film. Serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie gorąco. Sam nie był pewien, co chciał zrobić. Skrzywdzić go czy rzucić się w jego ramiona. Tak bardzo potrzebował kontaktu… Tak bardzo chciał odwzorować to, co umysł zdążył wymazać. Tak bardzo chciał…

Bez namysłu odskoczył od profesora i wybiegł na korytarz. Gabriel nie krzyczał za nim. Drzwi od gabinetu zamknęły się delikatnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Gdy Harry upewnił się, że jest już wystarczająco daleko, zwolnił i oparł się o ścianę. Było już późno, chłód nocy docierał do niego spomiędzy starych kamieni i nieszczelnych okien. Nie był jednak pewien czy drży z zimna czy z nerwów. Poszedł tam szukać odpowiedzi, a znalazł jedynie kolejną dawkę nieprzyjemnych pytań. Chciał wiedzieć, co z nim jest nie tak. Czemu tak bardzo go to wszystko bolało. Czemu nagle nie widział w swoich snach kobiet. Dlaczego myśl o Cho nie podniecała go już tak bardzo? Nogi ugięły się pod nim i upadł bezwładnie na ziemie, tuląc kolana do piersi. Drżącą dłoń podniósł do ust, zdradzieckich ust, które pragnęły połączyć się z wargami profesora Graya. Chciał poczuć twardą klatkę piersiową na swojej własnej. Słyszeć niski głos szepcący w jego ucho i pewne dłonie, wędrujące po spoconym ciele. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie scenę z klubu. Tańczących mężczyzn i ich nagie torsy. Kolorowe światła wędrujące po muskułach i twardych, kanciastych szczękach. Biodra poruszające się w rytmie muzyki i ciasne spodenki, przez które wyraźnie widać było erekcje.

Pomiędzy jego nogami zrobiło się niewygodnie ciasno i jęknął cicho, próbując ignorować rosnące w nim podniecenie.

- O Merlinie… - wyszeptał słabo. – Jestem gejem.

XXXXXXXXX

Trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia do szkoły zawitali uczniowie. Harry szybko wyłowił z tłumu swoich przyjaciół i powitał się z nimi radośnie. Pogrążeni w rozmowie nie dostrzegli, że przygląda im się para czarnych jak smoła oczu.

Snape wiedział, że Potter coś ukrywa. Cały miesiąc krył się w swoim pokoju, a gdy spotkał go na korytarzu odwracał się i zmieniał pospiesznie kierunek, jakby bojąc się samego kontaktu. Co prawda Gryfon nigdy nie lubił jego towarzystwa, zresztą ze wzajemnością, jednak nigdy nie pokazywał tego tak otwarcie.

Chłopak wydawał się być zagubiony i niepewny siebie. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i rozmów. Snape dobrze znał takie zachowanie. Często dostrzegał je wśród swoich podopiecznych. Potter coś ukrywał. Ukrywał tajemnicę, której się bał lub… wstydził. Nigdy nie potrafił kłamać, a jego oczy niemal momentalnie ukazywały jego myśli. Tym razem jednak, witając się z przyjaciółmi, były puste. Wydawał się zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Znając jego przygody z poprzednich lat, Mistrz Eliksirów spodziewał się, że i w tym spotka go coś niedobrego. Lecz ze spotkań Śmierciożerców nie wynikało aby jakiś plan Czarnego Pana wcielił się jeszcze w życie. Mimo wszystko Severus był pewien, że w te wakacje musiało się już coś wydarzyć. A jak na dobrego szpiega przystało – Snape zamierzał się wszystkiego dowiedzieć.


	7. Rozdział 6 - Uprzedzenia

**Red: ** Uwaga! Więcej dialogów! \o/ I więcej Snape'a! : D

Rozdział 6 – Uprzedzenia

- Harry czy coś się stało? – zapytała zmartwiona Gryfonka, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel pastwi się nad swoją jajecznicą, dziobiąc ją co chwilę widelcem. Żółta papka nie przypominała już nic, co dałoby się zjeść i pewnie była już całkowicie zimna. Chłopak, słysząc zmartwiony ton dziewczyny, spojrzał się na nią zaskoczony.

- A co się miało stać?

- Wyglądasz na przygnębionego – spróbowała łagodnie Hermiona, nie chcąc zniechęcić przyjaciela do dalszej rozmowy. Wiedziała, że bywa drażliwy, zwłaszcza, gdy ktoś próbuje z niego wydusić prawdę.

- Wydaje ci się – odparł beznamiętnie. Jego wzrok powrócił na talerz, oznajmiając, że zakończył dyskusję. Gryfonka westchnęła i zaczęła szykować się na zajęcia. Pierwszym przedmiotem tego roku były eliksiry, więc w jej działaniu brakowało typowego dla niej entuzjazmu.

- Chodź, Harry, zaraz się spóźnimy.

Nastolatek niechętnie podążył za dziewczyną, mając świadomość, że profesor Gray uważnie mu się przygląda.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliksiry to była zmora Gryffindoru. Zwłaszcza, gdy dzielili je ze Ślizgonami. Harry jak zwykle usiadł obok Hermiony, gdyż Ron od piątego roku na ten przedmiot nie uczęszczał. Snape wkroczył do sali, obdarowywując każdego lodowatym spojrzeniem. Bez zbędnych powitań i kwestii organizacyjnych, przeszedł od razu do pierwszego tematu.

- Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie dziewiątej. Przeczytajcie notatkę dotyczącą eliksiru i zapoznajcie się z jego składnikami oraz sposobem przygotowywania. W tym roku nie będziecie korzystać z receptur podczas warzenia. – Zignorował dźwięki zaskoczenia i protestów jakie rozeszły się po klasie. – Musicie nauczyć się zapamiętywać istotne rzeczy, nie zawsze będziecie mieli pod ręką podręcznik… czy przyjaciela służącego radą. – Mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, jego oczy skupiły się na Harrym, który miał ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić nauczycielem o ścianę. Wcale nie był taki głupi, jak widział go profesor. Miał dość robienia z niego idioty. Zdeterminowany sięgnął po księgę i zaczął przyswajać wszystkie zanotowane tam informacje.

Eliksir był prosty, miał zaledwie pięć składników, które Harry dobrze znał. Sposób przyrządzania co prawda wyglądał na wymagający, jednak nie zniechęciło go to ani trochę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w zeszłym roku wcale nie szło mu tak źle, postanowił sobie, że w tym będzie jeszcze lepiej. Na czymś musiał skupić swoje myśli, a w tym wypadku dodatkowo będzie w stanie dowieść, że Snape mylił się co do jego osoby.

- Zamknijcie książki i włóżcie je do swoich toreb. Następnie weźcie odpowiednie składniki i połóżcie je na stole. Osoby, które nie poradzą sobie z pierwszym zadaniem mają wyjść z klasy. – Część uczniów wyglądała na przerażoną. Najwyraźniej nie skupili się wystarczająco na recepturze, mając nadzieję, że pierwsze zajęcia będą luźniejsze. Jakby nie znali Snape'a!

Na szczęście nikt nie popełnił błędu. Mistrz Eliksirów pewnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy sobie pomagali i wymieniali uwagami, nie chcąc aby któryś z ich przyjaciół został skazany na gniew złego nietoperza. Gdy wszyscy stanęli na swoich miejscach, Snape wyczarował wielki zegar, który rozpoczął odliczanie trzydziestu minut.

- Macie pół godziny na uwarzenie idealnego eliksiru bezsenności. Osoba, która wykona go najlepiej, będzie mogła na przyszłych zajęciach korzystać z podręcznika. Zaczynać.

W sali zapadła cisza, przez długi czas słychać było tylko stukot noży uderzających o deski i bulgoczenie kociołków. Wszyscy pracowali w skupieniu, próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystkie czynności zapisane w przepisie. Harry był zmotywowany i szybko ciął jaszczurze ogony, siekał nietoperze skrzydła i zgniatał węże oczy, mieląc je dokładnie z oczyszczonymi uprzednio oraz sproszkowanymi korzeniami mandragory. Na koniec ostrożnie wsypał kruszony kamień Kairu i mieszał zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. Pięć… Dziesięć… Dwanaście razy.

- Koniec czasu – doszedł do niego jadowity syk i szybko odłożył naczynia, obserwując jak eliksir przybiera granatową barwę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedząc, że właśnie tak powinien wyglądać, według zapisków z podręcznika. – Wlejcie swój eliksir do dwustumililitrowych fiolek i czekajcie aż do was podejdę.

Gryfon zrobił jak kazano, starając się nie wylać ani kropli. Pamiętał aby wziąć szklaną zatyczkę, gdyż styczność z korkiem zrujnowałaby miksturę.

Gdy Snape się do niego zbliżał, Harry wziął głęboki wdech, podając swoją fiolkę. Profesor wziął ją do ręki i uważnie obejrzał. Zwęził oczy i skupił swój wzrok na czarodzieju. Gryfon przełknął ślinę i starał się nie spuszczać wzroku. To była próba. Nie podda się tak łatwo…

Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył na środek klasy i warknął:

- Czy tylko jedna osoba z was była w stanie zapamiętać, że do tego eliksiru używa się wyłącznie szklanych zatyczek? Doprawdy, jeśli zamierzacie popełniać tak głupie błędy, radzę wam od razu zrezygnować, bo tego przedmiotu z pewnością nie zaliczycie! Wyjść!

Uczniowie w pośpiechu zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy i wybiegać z klasy. Nikt nie chciał być świadkiem wybuchu swojego nauczyciela, zwłaszcza, że większość była temu winna.

- Potter zostań.

Hermiona nawet się z nim nie pożegnała, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Cóż się dziwić, jej najlepszy przyjaciel, któremu zawsze musiała pomagać, okazał się w czymś lepszy. Harry nie miał jej tego za złe. Sam był zaskoczony, że tylko on doczytał dany fragment i go zapamiętał.

- Profesorze?

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – zapytał mężczyzna, przyglądając się jeszcze raz pracy swojego ucznia. – Jakiś szybki czar na pamięć? Receptura spisana na kartce?

- Co?

- Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, Potter – syknął mężczyzna, odstawiając fiolkę na blat biurka.

Gdy Harry zrozumiał, co nauczyciel zaczyna insynuować, zmarszczył brwi i wstał gwałtownie z krzesła.

- Nie oszukiwałem! Dobrze wiesz, że nie oszukiwałem! Dostrzegłbyś, gdyby ktoś z nas próbował ściągać! – Gryfon zacisnął pięści i wziął swoją torbę. – Może w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie jestem aż takim idiotą za jakiego mnie uważasz! – Warknął i wyszedł z klasy, nie zdążył zobaczyć wyraźnego zaskoczenia, malującego się na twarzy profesora eliksirów. Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się Snape wymruczał:

- Może w końcu zrozumiem.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Stary, co ci jest? – zapytał rozbawiony rudzielec, widząc jak jego przyjaciel rzuca torbę na ziemię i rozsypuje całą jej zawartość.

- Snape – odparł, kopiąc podręcznik od eliksirów.

Ron zaśmiał się i skończył swoją kanapkę. Część sosu została na jego nosie i podbródku, jednak nie było widać aby to zauważył.

- Co tym razem?

Harry usiadł obok przyjaciela i podał mu chusteczkę.

- Oskarżył mnie o oszustwo. Pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiłem na jego zajęciach coś najlepiej ze wszystkich i oczywiście musiał to zniszczyć. Zaczął się mnie wypytywać, w jaki sposób go przechytrzyłem. Rozumiesz? Jakby ktoś był w stanie go przechytrzyć! – Był tak wściekły, że gdy jego przyjaciel ponownie się zaśmiał, uderzył go z całej siły w ramie. – To nie jest zabawne!

- Jest, jest. Wyobrażam sobie reakcję Hermiony – odparł Gryfon, masując obolałą rękę. – I mógłbyś trochę panować nad emocjami, za dwa dni mamy trening Quidditcha i wolałbym być sprawny.

Harry mruknął przeprosiny i złożył ręce na piersi. Wyglądał jak obrażone dziecko, jednak nie obchodziło go to. Tak się cieszył, że dobrze wykonał eliksir, a ten dupek odebrał mu z tego całą radość. Cholerny nietoperz, nic dziwnego, że nie miał przyjaciół. Potrafił tylko roztaczać dookoła siebie zło i nienawiść.

- Hej, wyluzuj już, bo na koniec roku będziesz siwy! – zachichotał Ron, obejmując swojego kolegę, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. Harry zadrżał i odsunął się od rudzielca, zyskując odrobinę przestrzeni. Ten zignorował to i ruszył na wyczekiwane zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Witam, jestem profesor Gabriel Gray i w tym roku będę was uczyć obrony przed czarną magią, o czym już pewnie wiecie. Wymagam aby wszystkie nieobecności były usprawiedliwione, gdyż mamy sporo materiału do nadrobienia. Na początek rozdam małą ankietę, dzięki której będę mógł ocenić poziom waszej wiedzy. – Brzmiał tak… profesjonalnie. Ale jak miał brzmieć? Był w końcu profesorem, nie „kolesiem z klubu". Wyglądał na poważnego i pewnego siebie. Grube szaty otulały jego osobę, a gęste włosy uczesane były starannie na bok, nie tak jak wtedy – potargane i mokre.

Harry siedział spięty, próbując zamaskować to i opierać się nonszalancko o blat ławki. W prawej ręce trzymał pióro, bawiąc się nim przez całe zajęcia. Pytania były w miarę łatwe, większość z wymienionych tematów mieli już opracowane, więc liczył, że w tym roku będzie więcej praktyki. Próbował przestać myśleć o profesorze Grayu w _niewłaściwy_ sposób i skoncentrować swoją uwagę na teście. Po oddaniu kart z odpowiedziami, Gray przejrzał je szybko i uśmiechnął się do klasy.

- Przyznam, że wygląda to obiecująco. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy nadrobić wszystko do końca września. Jakieś pytania?

Ręka Rona wystrzeliła w górę. Chłopak wyglądał na zachwyconego nowym nauczycielem.

- Tak, panie Weasley?

- Profesorze, czy w tym roku będziemy mogli mieć więcej pojedynków? Przez cały szósty rok mieliśmy wyłącznie teorię i wydaje mi się, że dobrze by było trochę poćwiczyć… - Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu, że jego przyjaciel myśli podobnie jak on. Nie chciał zgłaszać się już na pierwszych zajęciach i skupiać niepotrzebnie na siebie uwagę.

- Jeśli takie jest wasze życzenie… - kilka entuzjastycznych potakiwań i na twarzy Graya zagościł uśmiech. – to nie widzę nic przeciwko. Przyznam, że myślałem nawet o małym klubie pojedynkowym, słyszałem, że mieliście podobny kilka lat temu. Porozmawiam z dyrektorem i zaplanujemy wszystko na przyszłych zajęciach. Na dzisiaj koniec. Miłego dnia!

Tym razem ludzie nie wybiegali z klasy lecz radośnie rozmawiali między sobą, nie mogąc doczekać się startu nowego klubu. Gdyby nie prowadzący, Harry pewnie również by się tak zachowywał. Westchnął i zebrał swoje rzeczy.

- Co z tobą?! Nie cieszysz się? Przecież od dawna marzyliśmy o powrocie pojedynków! Wyobraź sobie teraz walkę z Malfoyem! Jak myślisz, czy Snape będzie znowu w tym uczestniczył? Mam nadzieję, że nie…

Harry zadrżał na samą myśl. Też miał taką nadzieję.


	8. Rozdział 7 - Klub Pojedynkowy

**Red: **Coraz więcej do roboty, ale czas na Cienie się zawsze znajdzie. :D Zapraszam na kolejną część z serii „Niewiarygodny Pech Harry'ego Pottera".

Rozdział 7 – Klub Pojedynkowy

Oczywiście nie mogło być inaczej, to Severus Snape został wyznaczony na asystenta w klubie pojedynkowym Graya. Dyrektor uznał, że jako jeden z nielicznych w Hogwarcie posiada wystarczającą wiedzę i umiejętności. Tak więc w środę wieczorem Harry stał wraz z resztą siódmoklasistów w sali przeznaczonej do ćwiczeń i czekał na oficjalny start klubu. Uczniowie żywo dyskutowali i wymieniali się pomysłami, wszyscy byli zachwyceni powrotem ów zajęć i nie mogli już się ich doczekać. Jednak Gryfon nie dzielił ich entuzjazmu. To były tylko kolejne godziny, które będzie musiał dzielić ze znienawidzonymi przez niego mężczyznami. Przyjaciele przestali wypytywać go o to, co jest powodem jego dotychczasowego zachowania. Harry starał się nie zamartwiać, spędzał z nimi więcej czasu, lecz każdy, kto choć trochę go znał, wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy. Widział to również wcześniej wspomniany Mistrz Eliksirów i właśnie dlatego zgodził się na uczestnictwo w klubie. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że zachowanie młodego Pottera miało związek z nowym profesorem. A biorąc pod uwagę, że każdego roku osoba zajmująca to stanowisko w jakiś sposób mu zagrażała, musiał mieć obu na oku.

- Witajcie w klubie pojedynkowym Hogwartu – rozpoczął ciepło Gray, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po klasie. Jego spojrzenie unikało jednak Harry'ego, który również starał się patrzeć na wszystko, tylko nie na stojących na podeście nauczycieli. – Przedstawię wam mój plan na ten rok i zdecydujecie, czy interesuje was ta forma rozrywki. Osoby, które zechcą uczestniczyć w spotkaniach naszego klubu proszę o wpisanie się na listę. Uczniowie ci będą mieli szansę na ocenę powyżej oczekiwań. – Gryfon westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową. Jeśli będzie chciał zostać w przyszłości Aurorem to musi się zapisać. Ron mówił mu, że na szkolenia przyjmują czarodziejów wyłącznie z najlepszymi wynikami, a wątpił by tytuł Złotego Chłopca był brany pod uwagę.

Słuchali w ciszy jak Gabriel wymienia po kolei etapy ich przygotowań i pojedynki finałowe na urządzonym przez nauczycieli turnieju. Zwycięzca miał otrzymać sto punktów dla swojego domu i nagrodę specjalną, o której poinformują po zakończeniu roku szkolnego.

- To wszystko, co mam obecnie do przekazania, dlatego oddaję głos waszemu profesorowi eliksirów.

Wzrok siódmoklasistów skupił się na Snape'ie, który z grymasem na twarzy stanął naprzeciw nich.

- Nie chcę tu widzieć żadnych zakazanych zaklęć i klątw. Jakiekolwiek oszustwa będą surowo karane. Możecie zasięgać rad u prowadzących klub i swoich Opiekunów, jednak stosowanie czarów nie omawianych na zajęciach jest stanowczo zabronione, chyba, że uzgodniliście to z którymś z belfrów. Za każde naginanie zasad klubu, odejmowane będą punkty waszego Domu oraz szlabany ze mną lub profesorem Grayem. Osoba, która zignoruje ostrzeżenia, będzie natychmiastowo zwolniona z zajęć, a ocena z obrony i eliksirów zostanie obniżona o jeden stopień. Dlatego radzę poważnie zastanowić się, czy stać was na uczciwe wygranie pojedynku.

Entuzjazm uczniów nieznacznie się zmniejszył, jednak uśmiechy ponownie powróciły na ich twarze, gdy Gray wręczył im listę. Ron popchnął go w kierunku tłumu i oboje podpisali się na kartce obok swoich kolegów. Prócz nich, Deana i Seamusa, do klubu dołączyli: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones oraz Justin Finch-Fletchley. Lista została oddana profesorom i Gabriel przejrzał ją pobieżnie.

- Czternaście osób! Wspaniale, nie będzie problemu z rozdzieleniem was w grupy. – Uczniowie wymienili się ze swoimi znajomymi spojrzeniami, każdy z nich miał nadzieję, że zostanie w swoim gronie, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. Mężczyźni przydzielali im osoby z innego Domu i musieli nie tylko rywalizować z nimi ale i współpracować przy wspólnych projektach.

- Teraz wyczytam waszych partnerów na najbliższy rok. Proszę stanąć obok siebie i przemilczeć wszelkie protesty. – Gray uśmiechnął się i zerknął na mruczących pod nosem Ślizgonów.

Terry Boot został przydzielony do Susan Bones . Cho Chang do Deana, Justin do Padmy, Ernie do Deana, Pansy do Seamusa, Michael do Pansy Parkinson…

- Zabini i Weasley. – Głośny jęk rozległ się w sali. Harry spojrzał zmartwiony na swojego przyjaciela, choć wiedział, że wcale nie wylosował lepiej. – Oraz Potter i Malfoy.

To było do przewidzenia. Zwłaszcza, gdy, podczas wyczytywania nazwisk, uśmieszek nie schodził z ust Mistrza Eliksirów. Gryfon niepewnie podszedł do swojego nemesis z rezygnacją wypisaną na twarzy. Ten rok z dnia na dzień zapowiadał się jeszcze lepiej…

XXXXXXXXXX

Profesor Gray na początek zadał im esej o zasadach pojedynkowania się oraz dwóch rodzajach strategii – wadach i zaletach. Pasywna, gdy pojedynkujący się broni, odpiera ataki i czeka na moment by znokautować przeciwnika oraz aktywna, gdy uczestnik rzuca zaklęciami w rywala, chcąc go jak najszybciej pokonać. Pracę tę należało wykonać w parach, a co za tym idzie, Harry musiał spędzać więcej czasu z Malfoyem. Przez cały tydzień spotykali się w bibliotece po zajęciach, próbując się porozumieć i unikać niepotrzebnych kłótni. Oboje dojrzeli przez te siedem lat, jednak ich nienawiść wciąż była wyczuwalna dla ludzkiego oka. Draco nie szczędził sobie krytycznych uwag i złośliwych komentarzy, które Harry starał się ignorować. Piątkowego wieczoru miał już jednak dosyć.

- Myśl, Potter. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale nawet taki idiota jak Gyfon jest w stanie zauważyć różnicę między unikiem a odparciem uroku.

- Nigdzie nie napisałem, Malfoy, że to jedno i to samo. Zaznaczyłem tylko, że oba ruchy są charakterystyczne w strategii pasywnej, chyba, że uważasz to za formę ataku. Ale to oczywiste, że ty widzisz to inaczej niż ja. Wy Ślizgoni potraficie tylko uciekać i płakać o pomoc.

- Jasne, kretynie, lepiej rzucać się w wir walki, żeby mogły ginąć osoby ratujące twoją bezwartościową dupę – syknął Ślizgon, marszcząc niebezpiecznie brwi. – Lepiej nie myśleć o konsekwencjach i nic nie planować, tylko ruszać na łeb na szyję, a potem twierdzić, że to wszystko było zwykłym przypadkiem. No jak, Potter? Uważasz, że twój ukochany psi chrzestny zginął przez przypadek? Że to nie ty do tego doprowadziłeś?

Oślepiony gniewem Harry rzucił się na blondyna, uderzając go pięścią w twarz. Draco zawył z bólu i starał się szybko oddalić od zdenerwowanego rówieśnika. Jednak Gryfonowi puściły nerwy. Szarpnął go za rękaw i powalił na ziemię. Chłopcy zaczęli się siłować i kopać, tarzając się na podłodze biblioteki. Po kilku minutach przybiegła Pince a tuż za nią Snape. Oboje wyglądali na zszokowanych i zdegustowanych.

- Potter, Malfoy! Proszę natychmiast przestać! – krzyknęła przerażona bibliotekarka, zbliżając się do dwójki siódmoklasistów. Harry zamarł, Malfoy skorzystał z okazji i wywinął się z jego uścisku, stając przed dwójką starszych czarodziejów. Miał potargane włosy i wymięte szaty, a z jego nosa spływała krew.

- To nie ja zacząłem! – jęknął Ślizgon, chwytając się za nos. – To wszystko wina Pottera! Nic nie zrobiłem!

Pince spojrzała na chłopca z powątpiewaniem i pokręciła głową. Odepchnęła jego dłoń od twarzy i przyjrzała się obrażeniom.

- Chyba masz złamany nos, muszę cię zabrać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedziała cicho i zwróciła się do Snape'a. – Liczę, że zajmiesz się naszym drugim buntownikiem.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gdy zostali sami, Severus pozwolił sobie lepiej przyjrzeć się Gryfonowi. Potter wciąż się nie podniósł i przez chwilę Mistrz Eliksirów myślał, że Malfoy również zrobił mu krzywdę. Jednak nie taką, jak mu się pierwotnie zdawało. Nastolatek leżał na ziemi, z twarzą w grubym, czerwonym dywanie. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści i czerwone od zadawanych ciosów. Jego szczupłe ramiona trzęsły się, a wraz z nimi reszta ciała. Zanim Snape miał możliwość coś powiedzieć, usłyszał drżący głos:

- To moja wina. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Zawsze winny byłem ja. Nawet taki dureń jak Malfoy to widzi.

Severus nie był pewien, czy powinien mu odpowiadać. Wciąż był zdenerwowany sytuacją, jaka powitała go w bibliotece, jednak domyślał się, co się mogło wydarzyć. Draco lubił prowokować Pottera, patrzeć jak ten cierpi i traci nad sobą kontrolę. Uczony był przez ojca, jakie ciosy bolą najbardziej. Nie te, zadawane w twarz, lecz te, które trafiały prosto w ludzkie serce. Snape dobrze wiedział, jak Malfoyowie umiejętnie posługują się słowami, znacznie lepiej niż rękoma, czy nawet własną różdżką.

- Ignoruj go – słyszał swoje słowa kierowane do leżącego przed nim chłopaka i niedowierzał. Lecz one dalej wypływały z jego ust… – To tylko twój szkolny rywal, Potter. Ucz się panować nad sobą. Traktuj go jak próbę przed czymś znacznie gorszym i potężniejszym.

- Ty nie byłeś w stanie tego ignorować – wyszeptał Harry, wreszcie odwracając się w stronę profesora. Jego twarz nie ujawniała żadnych emocji.

Snape wiedział, że powinien zbesztać Gryfona za tę odpowiedź. To nie była jego sprawa, co robił za swoich szkolnych czasów. Tym bardziej, że wspomnienia te były mu odebrane bez jego zgody, za co, zresztą, wciąż był na Pottera wściekły. Ale coś zmusiło go do innej reakcji. Coś w tych zielonych oczach, coś w czerwonej od mijającego gniewu twarzy, coś we wciąż drżącym ciele i zaciśniętych ustach. Coś, czego Snape nie potrafił dobrze umiejscowić.

- Nie, nie byłem. I żałuję tego – odparł, siadając na jednym z foteli. – Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym zmienić, ale nie jestem w stanie, Potter. Ale czy faktycznie możesz usprawiedliwiać swoją gwałtowność czyimiś porażkami? Czy naprawdę musisz znajdować w tym wszystkim _winnego_? O losie nas i naszych bliskich decyduje wiele czynników, nie decyzja jednego człowieka. Nikt nie ma takiej władzy – westchnął, patrząc w dal. – Nawet ty, panie Potter – dodał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Harry, gdy już się uspokoił i wszystko przeanalizował, wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. Spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego profesora, który tak rzadko odsłaniał przed nim swoją lepszą, _ludzką_ stronę.

- Możesz odejść – powiedział spokojnie nauczyciel, dając sygnał, że Gryfon powinien natychmiast ulotnić się z pomieszczenia. Zanim jednak ten dotarł do drzwi, usłyszał:

- I minus dwadzieścia punktów za wszczynanie bójki.

O dziwo, Gryfon uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na korytarz, gdy kamień spadł mu z serca. _Jedna rzecz pozostanie niezmienna. _


	9. Rozdział 8 - Oklumencja

**Red:** Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział. : ) Powoli się rozkręcam! : D

Rozdział 8 – Oklumencja

**N**oc była chłodna i nieprzyjemna. Zwłaszcza dla pewnego szpiega, który niedawno powrócił do swoich kwater. Zdjął przebranie Śmierciożercy i usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, wlewając do herbaty eliksir przeciwbólowy. Voldemort był wściekły, ponieważ nie udało im się uzyskać żadnych informacji o pobycie Pottera poza domem Dursleyów. Tak naprawdę chyba nikt nie wiedział, co się wówczas działo z chłopakiem. Nikt z wyjątkiem… jego samego. Żył na własną rękę zaledwie kilka dni, a jednak Snape miał przeczucie, że musiało się wówczas coś wydarzyć. Wydawał się dojrzalszy, lecz jakby przestraszony. Nieraz widział go w totalnej rozsypce, zwłaszcza po śmierci tego wstrętnego kundla, jednak zawsze udawało mu się to jakoś zamaskować. Ból ten nie przenikał tak intensywnie do jego oczu. Chłopak zawsze wydawał się balansować na granicy rzeczywistości i snu. Mimo najgorszych przeżyć, uśmiech potrafił zabłysnąć na jego twarzy. Teraz tylko idiota nie widziałby, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego. Potter zamykał się w sobie i, choć to nie była do końca jego sprawa, miał wrażenie, że to on będzie musiał po raz kolejny go ratować. Dumbledore przekazał mu, że planuje wznowić lekcje Oklumencji, wiedząc, że w ten sposób łatwiej będzie mu nawiązać kontakt z młody Potterem. Snape nienawidził, gdy kazano mu robić za niańkę. Miał wystarczająco swoich podopiecznych, którzy, nota bene, również mieli swoje problemy. Chociażby takie drobnostki jak _pasowanie _na Śmierciożercę. Był pewien, że Draco Malfoy po zakończeniu szkoły przyjdzie do Voldemorta po swój Mroczny Znak. Blondyn uważał to za ogromny zaszczyt, mimo, że widział, co ten mały tatuaż zrobił z jego ojcem. Głupi dzieciak. Jeszcze ta szczeniacka bójka z Potterem. Oni nie byli gotowi na wojnę. Byli młodzi, nierozważni i nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Owszem, przeżyli śmierć bliskich, widzieli skutki bitew, oberwali zaklęciem czy dwoma, toczyli parę pojedynków, jednak to wciąż było mało. Wciąż nie wystarczająco by przejrzeli na oczy.

Snape westchnął i sięgnął po whisky. Na trzeźwo z pewnością nie byłby w stanie zasnąć.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bał się. Przerażenie wypełniało jego serce jak bańkę, która powoli zaczynała pękać. Bał się prawdy, która nigdy nie miała wyjść na jaw. Skulony leżał w łóżku i oddychał ciężko. Rozmowa z dyrektorem poszła gorzej niż myślał. _Oklumencja. _Sądził, że ma już to za sobą. Że nikt już nie wtargnie nieproszony do jego głowy. Że jego _sekret_ będzie bezpieczny. A teraz ma zmierzyć się z jednym z najlepszych magów umysłu i próbować odeprzeć jego atak. Skryć to, co nieukrywalne. Obronić to, co bezbronne. Walczyć z niepokonanym.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Gdyby tylko nauczył się zamykać swój umysł. Gdyby chociaż mógł wyrzucić te wspomnienia. Rzucić na siebie _Obliviate_ i spokojnie żyć dalej. Nie myśląc o tym. Nie pamiętając tego…

Gdy promienie słońca zaczęły przedzierać się przez zasłony jego łóżka, wiedział, że pora wstawać. Oczy piekły go, a głowa bolała przeraźliwie. Był taki śpiący i wykończony. Jego przyjaciele musieli to zauważyć, bo patrzyli na niego podejrzliwie.

- Wszystko w porządku, stary? Kiepsko wyglądasz.

- W porządku, Ron. Ciężka noc, to wszystko – odparł, zakładając na siebie szaty i nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego z rudzielcem.

- Skoro tak mówisz… Ale wiesz, że wciąż jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, prawda? – zapytał Weasley z nutą nadziei w głosie. Bolało go, że jego najlepszy kumpel nie chce być z nim szczery. Martwiło go, że coś najwyraźniej silnego dręczy Gryfona, jednak ten woli się z tym zmierzyć sam. Bez ich pomocy…

- Tak, Ron – odpowiedział słabo czarodziej i wyszedł z dormitorium.

Poranek był dla niego depresyjny i chłodny. Nawet sweter Molly Weasley nie chronił go przed zimnem, które wydobywało się gdzieś z jego wnętrza. Dzisiaj miał się spotkać ze Snape'em. Miał obnażyć przed nim swoje sekrety. Z drugiej strony, może podzielenie się tym ciężarem i myśl, że ktoś jeszcze prócz niego o tym wie, dałaby mu niejaką ulgę…

_Co ty bredzisz, idioto. To __**Snape**_. _Wyśmieje cię, zrobi wszystko by cię upokorzyć. _

Jakoś stracił ochotę na śniadanie.

XXXXXXXX

Zajęcia z obrony przed czarną magią potęgowały w nim uczucie paniki, jednak profesor Gray zdawał się niczego nie pamiętać. Radośnie wypowiadał się o pozytywnych zaklęciach i ich skutkach, informował o strategii i przekazał parę ogłoszeń związanych z klubem. Wydawał się lubić nauczanie i, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, zachowywał się w stu procentach profesjonalnie.

- Panie Potter, proszę zostać po zajęciach – usłyszał ciepły głos profesora i zamarł. Spojrzał w brązowe oczy i przytaknął niepewnie. Gdy drzwi od klasy zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem, Gray podszedł do niego i oparł się o ławkę. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie. – Nic dzisiaj nie jadłeś.

Harry uniósł pytająco brew.

- To tylko śniadanie, profesorze. Nie umrę przez to.

- Nie bądź bezczelny – wytknął spokojnie Gabriel, przysuwając się bliżej do Gryfona. – Martwię się, to źle?

- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Chyba wszystko już sobie wtedy wyjaśniliśmy – odparł Harry, bezwiednie odsuwając się od nauczyciela. Bliskość z mężczyzną krępowała go, tym bardziej, że przez cały dzień starał się oczyścić myśli.

- Harry… - szepnął starszy czarodziej, jego blada, smukła dłoń dotknęła ramienia chłopaka. – Nic takiego nie zdarzyło. Wiem, że w twoim wieku to musi być ciężkie…

- Nic nie wiesz! – krzyknął Gryfon, wstając gwałtownie z krzesła. – Mówiłeś, że nic nie pamiętasz! Ja też NIC nie pamiętam, rozumiesz? Nie wiem, co się działo ale to CZUJĘ! Każdej nocy myślę o tym i mnie to przeraża. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. Nie chcę myśleć, że… - jego głos załamał się i spomiędzy ust wydobył się cichy szloch.

- Że…? – zapytał spokojnie Gabriel, patrząc na ucznia wzrokiem pełnym sympatii i zrozumienia.

- Że jestem gejem.

W sali zaległa cisza. Harry starał się ukryć czerwoną ze złości i wstydu twarz w trzęsących się dłoniach. Z jednej strony czuł jak wielki ciężar spada mu z serca. Głośno przyznał się do czegoś, co wydawało mu się do teraz tylko małą, niepewną myślą. Obecnie przekonanie w jego głosie, gdy wypowiadał te słowa, zaskoczyło nawet jego samego. Wcześniej różnie to usprawiedliwiał. Był młody, był napalony. Ron nieraz mówił, że miał dziwne sny i fantazje, które same go przerażały. Sądził, że wystarczy to zignorować… Ale najwyraźniej tej części jego nie dało się już dalej wymazywać. Niszczyć. Taki był i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Czy czuł się z tym źle? Sam nie był pewien. Wiedział, że to po prostu kolejna rzecz, przez którą jest _inny_.

- Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, Harry. – Rozległ się w klasie niski głos Gabriela. Był taki niesamowicie spokojny i uprzejmy. Relaksujący. Nagle Gryfon poczuł się lepiej. Jednak jego radość szybko minęła, gdy spojrzał na zegar.

- Snape! – krzyknął i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając w nim rozbawionego profesora od obrony.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dysząc głośno, zapukał w drzwi do prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów. Nauczyciel otworzył je gwałtownie, aż Gryfon cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu, przełykając ślinę. Wysoki, odziany w czerń profesor spojrzał na niego swoim mrocznym i niebezpiecznym wzrokiem w stylu „zamorduję cię i rozsypię twoje szczątki na boisku Quidditcha".

- Spoźniłeś się, Potter – warknął profesor, wpuszczając ucznia do środka. W salonie było ciepło i przytulie. W kominku palił się ogień, rozświetlając okryte zielenią pomieszczenie.

- Tylko dziesięć minut, miałem rozmowę z profesorem Grayem i…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Siadaj i czytaj – warknął Snape, rzucając ciężkie tomisko na stół przy sofie. – Strona dwieście pierwsza.

Harry potulnie usiadł we wskazanym miejscu i otworzył księgę.

„_**Rozdział XV – Tarcze obronne**_

_**Aby dobrze obronić swój umysł potrzeba wielu lat, tylko doświadczony i potężny czarodziej jest w stanie odeprzeć atak innego, równie wprawionego, maga. Istnieją dwa typy obrony. Agresywny i wewnętrzny. Przy pierwszym używamy swojej siły woli, odpychając przeciwnika od nas niewidzialną sferą, utworzoną przez wcześniej wypowiedziane zaklęcie **__Ilongesus*__** (str. 187). Jeśli zaś chodzi o drugi typ obrony – wewnętrzny, musimy liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na naszą umiejętność kontrolowania własnych emocji. Tworzymy potężną tarczę, chroniącą nasze myśli i uczucia, która zmyli atakującego, ukazując coś, co wyprowadzi go z równowagi. Im lepiej uda nam się utworzyć fałszywe wspomnienie, tym szybciej wyrzucimy niechcianą osobę ze swojego umysłu. **_

_**Tworzenie tarczy wewnętrznej wymaga wielkiego skupienia i cierpliwości. Stres, obawy, strach i zwątpienie są w tym wypadku zgubne i niemal od razu skażą Oklumentę na sromotną porażkę. Jeśli rozumiesz już, Czarodzieju, cel tego rozdziału, zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się. Oddychaj głęboko i pozwól sobie oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich negatywnych emocji, jakie dzisiaj cię nawiedziły. Słuchaj własnego serca, pomyśl o każdej części twojego ciała, po kolei rozluźniając je, jakby powoli szykując się do snu. Wyobraź sobie później, że nie masz ciała. Istnieje tylko twój umysł, który symbolizuje błękitny okrąg. Wewnątrz okręgu znajdują się twoje wspomnienia. Możesz przeglądać je i obserwować, jednak nie jesteś w stanie ich wymazać. Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to wybrać spośród nich te bezpieczne i szczęśliwe po czym wysunąć je przed granice okręgu. Skup się na nich, intensywnie myśl o tym, co chcesz by zobaczono. Gdy już będziesz pewien, że masz w głowie tylko te wspomnienia, zacznij tworzyć kolejne, z atakującym w roli głównej. Wrzuć w nie całe zło i smutek, które rozproszą uwagę czarodzieja i wypchną spoza obszaru twojego umysłu. (…)"**_

Harry czytał rozdział kilkakrotnie, próbując zapamiętać rady i uwagi autora. Wytworzenie negatywnego wspomnienia ze Snape'em w roli głównej nie powinno mu sprawić problemu. Gorzej z jego własnymi. Nie potrafił na tyle kontrolować swoich myśli, by ukryć je przed Mistrzem Eliksirów. Mężczyzna niemal zawsze potrafił odgadnąć, co się kryje w jego głowie. Nie musiał się nawet specjalnie starać…

- Skończyłeś? – usłyszał beznamiętny głos profesora i przytaknął. – Rozumiesz wszystko?

- Tak, profesorze – odparł, odkładając księgę na stół. – Wydaje mi się, że wiem o co chodzi.

- Tobie nie ma się _wydawać_, Potter. Masz być tego pewny.

Harry wywrócił oczami i mruknął coś pod nosem, modląc się by te zajęcia szybko się skończyły.

Snape wyszedł na środek salonu i wyjął różdżkę, kierując ją w stronę siedzącego nastolatka.

- Przygotuj się.

Gryfon zamknął oczy i zaczął robić to, co nakazał mu autor rozdziału. Po kilku minutach, praktycznie zrelaksowany i spokojny, spojrzał na profesora. Zaklęcie uderzyło go z dużą siłą. Czuł jak wdziera się do jego głowy i wyrywa cząstki wspomnień. Starał się być opanowany, ale panika wzrastała z sekundy na sekundę. W momencie, gdy pokazał się obraz Graya, jego serce zabiło mocniej. Strach opanował jego ciało i umysł, uniemożliwiając dalszą obronę.

Snape poczuł reakcję Pottera na nowego profesora obrony, skupił się więc na wspomnieniach z nim związanych. Przez sekundę czuł lekki opór, który jednak szybko pokonał i przed jego oczami pojawiło się świeże wspomnienie…

_- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Chyba wszystko już sobie wtedy wyjaśniliśmy. _

_- Harry… Nic takiego nie zdarzyło. Wiem, że w twoim wieku to musi być ciężkie… _

_- Nic nie wiesz!_

Nagle Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł silne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową. Gwałtownie opuścił umysł chłopaka i czuł, że traci równowagę. Nie zdążył zapobiec upadkowi i wylądował na ziemi, z impetem uderzając o róg kominka. Syknął z bólu i potarł lewe ramie, mierząc nienawistnym wzrokiem swojego ucznia. Harry siedział na sofie, jego oczy rozszerzone były w przerażeniu i niedowierzaniu. Udało mu się wyrzucić Snape'a z głowy, jednak zyskał już wystarczająco dużo materiału aby go dalej dręczyć. Wiedział, że to nie koniec i musiał znaleźć sposób, aby powstrzymać profesora zanim będzie za późno…

*I longe – po łac. znaczy „wybić się", „iść daleko"


	10. Rozdział 9 - Prawda

**Red:** No, wreszcie będzie się trochę działo. :3 Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się, jak rozwinęłam tę sytuację. Lubię Snape'a w wersji prawdziwego nauczyciela. Mało realistyczne wydaje mi się, gdy Severus w opowiadaniach nie interesuje się losem Pottera. W końcu przez tyle lat musiał go chronić, jak może mu na nim nie zależeć? Nawet Rowling pokazała to wyraźnie, że przez cały ten czas chłopak coś dla niego znaczył. Snape-opiekun, tak to mogę nazwać. :)

PS. Ale wciąż jest cholernie wredny, o. ^^

Jeśli chodzi o pytanie, co miałam na myśli przez "długi chapterowiec"... Chcę pociągnąć tę historię jak najdłużej. Mam już plan na jej zakończenie, nie wiem jednak ile dokładnie rozdziałów mi to zajmie. Ale spokojnie, jeszcze ich trochę będzie. :D

Rozdział 9 - Prawda

**B**ył wściekły. Nie pamiętał dokładnie momentu, gdy wybiegł z gabinetu Snape'a, kierując się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Nie pamiętał, co mówił przyjaciołom, gdy roztrzęsiony rzucił się na swoje łóżko i zasunął kotary. Chciał zasnąć i już się nie obudzić. Jak mógł myśleć, że Snape mu pomoże? Teraz jego znienawidzony profesor będzie węszyć niczym pies, szukać pretekstu by znowu go gnębić. Pamiętał jednak wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy wyrzucił go ze swojego umysłu. Był zaskoczony i... zdenerwowany. Zastanawiał się pewnie, o czym Harry rozmawiał z Grayem. Co mogło go sprowokować do takiego zachowania. Na pewno będzie próbował połączyć to z Voldemortem. Gryfon zaśmiał się gorzko w myślach. Po chwili jednak pewna myśl zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. A jeśli... Jeśli Gray nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje? Jeśli ich spotkanie w Babilonie nie było przypadkowe? Prychnął, pokręcił głową i zasłonił twarz poduszką, nie mogąc zachować powagi, gdy wszystko zdawało się być tak cholernie ironiczne. Jego całe życie to była ironia. Przez połowę swego życia nie wiedział nawet, że jest czarodziejem. A teraz stał się symbolem nadziei i zwycięstwa nad złem. Był zwykłym siedemnastolatkiem, który własnie zaczął odkrywać samego siebie, a jednak na jego barkach spoczywał los całego świata czarodziejów. Czasem... Czasem tego nie wytrzymywał. Chciał zakończyć tę męczarnię. Czasem spoglądał na swoje życie z daleka i czuł jedynie żal i smutek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gdzieś w lochach, w pokoju całym w zieleni i szarości, siedział Severus Snape. Jedna z jego smukłych, bladych dłoni ściskała szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. Jego ciemne oczy skupione były na płomieniach tańczących w kominku, odzwierciedlających chaos jaki obecnie zachodził w jego myślach. Marszczył czarne brwi, tworząc na czole nowe, ciemne kreski i jednocześnie postarzając swoją twarz o co najmniej dziesięć lat. Usta zaciśnięte miał w wąską linię, a górna warga wyraźnie mokra była od spożywanego alkoholu...

Jego podejrzenia co do nowego profesora były słuszne. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej był w jakiś sposób powiązany z Potterem, a przynajmniej wiedział coś istotnego. Coś, co najwyraźniej Gryfon skrzętnie chciał ukryć. Miał dość zagadek, chciał pomóc chłopakowi wyrwać się z tej sytuacji, w której widać było, że nie chce się znajdować. Mimo niechęci i krytycznej opinii na temat jego zachowania, wciąż przeszkadzał mu widok ucznia uwięzionego w stresie i strachu. Albus kazał mu się nim zająć, zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Nie mógł po prostu odpuścić... Tak naprawdę nawet nie chciał.  
- Potter, w coś ty się znowu wpakował? - mruknął do siebie, biorąc kolejny łyk alkoholu, który przyjemnie palił go w gardło, niosąc ze sobą ciepło i relaks. To ostatni rok chłopaka w Hogwarcie. Nie będzie musiał się nim już zajmować. Nie będzie widywać go na korytarzach i w sali. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze zniknie z jego życia.  
Nie wiedząc czemu, poczuł nagłe ukłucie w sercu. Jakby żal... Coś na kształt smutku. Czyżby tak przyzwyczaił się do obecności Pottera? Zaśmiał się w duchu. Merlinie, przez te sześć lat ratował nastolatkowi tyłek, więc to oczywiste, że będzie mu go trochę brakować. Oczywiście nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał, ale w momencie gdy sobie to uświadomił, nagle wszystko uległo zmianie. Czuł jak powoli jego umysł dojrzewa z faktem, że dzieciak coś dla niego znaczył. Że chciał go chronić i stać u jego boku, gdy _ten_ czas nadejdzie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Profesor Gray lubił uczyć. Lubił obdarzać uczniów wiedzą i obserwować jak rośnie w nich pasja do jego przedmiotu. Lubił sprawdzać prace i odpowiadać na pytania, tworzyć autorytet, stawać się częścią historii tych młodych czarodziejów. Nie był pewiem, czy był stworzony do tej pracy. Choć cechowała go cierpliwość i uprzejmość, nigdy nie czuł się prawdziwym nauczycielem. Zwłaszcza, gdy w jego sali przebywał Harry. Wyobrażał sobie nastolatka otoczonego blaskami kolorowych świateł, w obsisłej bluzce i dopasowanych jeansach. Widział jego zaszklony wzrok i rozwarte usta, ciekawskie dłonie, drżące z potrzeby ramiona... Nie mógł powstrzymać uczuć, które z dnia na dzień stawały się silniejsze. Fantazjował o swoim uczniu, o chłopaku, który był nadzieją tego świata. O siedemnastolatku, który dopiero niedawno uświadomił sobie, że jest homoseksualny. Czuł się jak zboczeniec. Był piętnaście lat starszy, był jego profesorem, nie kochankiem. Powtarzał to sobie w głowie jak mantrę. Obawiał się jednak, że po ich rozmowie w klasie będzie jeszcze gorzej. Wybuch Gryfona wzbudził w nim o wiele gorsze emocje. Złość... Żądzę... Zachłanność.  
- Gray, chcę z tobą porozmawiać - doszedł do niego niski, męski głos. Podniusł wzrok i ujrzał ciemną postać, stojącą w drzwiach jego gabinetu. No tak, zapomniał je zamknąć, gdy jeden z Puchonów wychodził ze szlabanu. Był tak roztargniony...  
- Tak, Snape? Coś się stało?  
- Zauważyłem ostatnio, że między tobą a panem Potterem jest pewne... napięcie. - Gray przełknął ślinę, co nie umknęło bystremu oku Mistrza Eliksirów. - Czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i podzielił się ze mną informacją, co jest jego przyczyną? - Ciężko by było nie zauważyć małej dozy sarkazmu w słowie "uprzejmy". Snape chciał wiedzieć i łatwo nie odpuści. Gabriel słyszał, jak nieprzyjemny potrafi być profesor eliksirów i nie był pewien czy chce to potwierdzić na własnej skórze.  
- Cóż, to nic takiego - zaśmiał się nerwowo Gray, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Czarna brew uniosła się nieznacznie, jakby Severus chciał powiedzieć "robisz ze mnie kretyna?" - Naprawdę, Snape, mieliśmy małą wymianę zdań wcześniej... Być może Potter wziął to za bardzo do siebie...  
- Uczę Pottera już siódmy rok, Gray - odparł twardo Snape. - Nigdy nie szczędziłem mu krytycznych uwag, a Potter jakoś radził sobie z nimi bez większych problemów, więc bądź łaskaw wymyślić coś lepszego.  
Gabriel przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć. Kłamstwem nic nie zdziała, profesor z pewnością miał swoje sposoby by sprawdzić wiarygodność jego słów. Musiał działać szybko, jednak...  
- Dobrze. Nie powinienem tego mówić, tym bardziej, że jest to sprawa osobista... - zaczął mężczyzna, spuszczając wzrok. Harry nigdy mu nie wybaczy. - Musisz obiecać, że zachowasz to dla siebie.  
- Jeśli nie będzie takiej potrzeby, ta informacja pozostanie tajemnicą.  
- Potter... - Gray westchnął i oparł się o swoje biurko. - Przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że Potter jest homoseksualny. Najwyraźniej speszyło go, że jeden z jego nauczycieli o tym wie. Nie dziwię mu się, sam czułbym się niezręcznie. Starałem się go przekonać, że nie ma się czego wstydzić, ale wiadomo jak to bywa z młodymi chłopcami. Boją się reakcji rówieśników, bliskich...  
Snape przestał słuchać bzdur, którymi Gabriel próbował złagodzić przekazany mu sekret. Był podwójnym szpiegiem, miał chłopaka wciąż na oku. Nic by mu nie umknęło. Do tego momentu mógł przysiąc, że Gryfon był w stu procentach hetero. Spotykał się z jakąś Krukonką, potem często widać go było w towarzystwie młodej Weasleyówny...  
- Jak się dowiedziałeś? - zapytał chłodno, przerywając paplaninę Graya. Mężczyzna zamarł, zaciskając dłonie na drewnianym blacie. Jego brązowe oczy uparcie wpatrywały się w podłogę. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to nagłe przesłuchanie. Harry z pewnością nie zdradziłby, co się zdarzyło w Babilonie. Milczał zbyt długo, aby uspokoić obawy Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdy uniósł głowę, usłyszał cichą inkantację.

-_ Legilimens_.

Wspomnienia zaczęły pojawiać się w jego głowie, ukazując różne rzeczy z życia czarodzieja. Snape skupił się na Potterze. W końcu wychwycił fragment, z wizerunkiem młodego Gryfona...

_Przystojny, młody chłopak, około dwudziestki wszedł do klubu i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Miał na sobie ciasną, granatową bluzkę, która ukazywała jego smukłą, jednak wysportowaną, sylwetkę. Obserwował, jak podchodzi do baru i zamawia drinka. Poczuł nagłą ochotę, by samemu się napić. Był już całkiem wstawiony, po rozmowie z dyrektorem Hogwartu potrzebował relaksu. Oderwania się od rzeczywistości. Zanim wkroczy w mury szkoły, która zdecydowanie ograniczy jego życie seksualne, musi trochę poszaleć. Wziął piwo, wciąż przyglądając się nowo przybyłemu. Gdy chłopak odwrócił się, miał okazję ocenić jego tyłek. Był naprawdę ładny. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i szybko wybił alkohol do końca, odstawiając kufel i podążając za nastolatkiem w tłum. _

_Gdy intensywne, zielone oczy zetknęły się z jego własnymi, wiedział, że jest stracony. Chłopak musiał wypić coś mocnego, bo jego oczy były szkliste, a ciało kompletnie pozbawione jakichkolwiek zahamowań. Nie przeszkadzał mu mężczyzna stojący za nim, którego ręka wędrowała po jego klatce. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się i poczuł, jak przyciąga go do siebie. Tańczyli przez chwilę, wdychając swój zapach. Pachniał słodko i niewinnie. Jego skóra była gorąca i lepka od potu. _

_- Hej._

_- Hej._

_To było takie niewinne i jednocześnie podniecające. Równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć "chodźmy się pieprzyć". Dawno nie czuł takiej żądzy jak teraz... _

_- Co tu sprowadza tak młodą istotę jak ty? - zagadnął, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Och, mógł to zrobić tu i teraz..._

_- Przyszedłem się rozerwać. - Odpowiedź ta zaskoczyła go i zmotywowała do działania. Chcieli tego samego. Przyszli tu by się zabawić i zostawić za sobą szarą rzeczywistość. Pocałował go namiętnie, wdzierając swój język między jego chętne usta. Chłopak jęknął i owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi. To było takie gorące i upojne. Mógłby tu stać i całować się do rana. Smakować tej delikatnej skóry, masować te twarde, spięte pośladki i wyćwiczone ramiona. Nie wiedząc jak, wkrótce dotarli do jego stolika i usiedli na skórzanej sofie. Młody czarodziej usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach, przyjemnie przyciskając pulsującą pod materiałem erekcję. _

_- Chcesz tego? - zapytał, unosząc gwałtownie biodra. Chłopak zaśmiał się i zdjął koszulkę, ukazując swoje piękne, młode ciało. _

_Jedna z jego dłoni masowała go, przejeżdżając palcami po twardych, różowych sutkach. Jego klatka była niemal gładka, tylko na środku czaiły się nieliczne, czarne włoski. Pochylił się i przejechał językiem po spoconej skórze. Spomiędzy tych cudownych warg wydobył się kolejny głośny jęk. _

__- Nie! - krzyk rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, posyłając Mistrza Eliksirów na ścianę. - Nie miałeś prawa! - warknął Gray, celując w profesora różdżką.

Snape był wściekły. Nie... To zbyt słabe określenie. Był na granicy wytrzymałości. W jego oczach kryła się dzika nienawiść. Oto przed nim stał dorosły mężczyzna po trzydziestce, który ośmielił się zostać nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, który w bezczelny i niewybaczalny sposób wykorzystał stan nietrzeźwości jednego ze swoich uczniów.

- _Ja_ nie miałem prawa? - warknął, wyjmując swoją własną różdżkę i wymierzając ją w stronę Gabriela. - To powiedz mi do cholery, czy ty miałeś prawo wykorzystać ucznia-

- On nie był moim uczniem, Snape! - Gray trząsł się, jego twarz zdradzała strach i frustrację. - Nie znałem go. Nie _rozpoznałem_ go. Gdybym wiedział... Merlinie, Snape, nigdy bym nie...

W tej samej chwili drzwi zaskrzypiały i do gabinetu wszedł obiekt tej gorącej dyskusji.

- Miałem przyjść w sprawie zapisów... - zaczął Harry, jednak przerwał, gdy jego wzrok skupił się na osobach w pomieszczeniu. Mężczyźni stali naprzeciw siebie, wyraźnie zdenerwowani, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Na twarzy Graya wręcz wypisana była jego wina. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Spojrzał niepewnie w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. Ciężko było odczytać, co jego profesor myśli, jednak nie ukrywał gniewu i rozczarowania.

Kim? Kim Snape był rozczarowany? I dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmował? Serce biło mu szybko, a obraz przed oczami zaczął się zamazywać. Nieważne, co tu zaszło. Ważne, że on wie, co Harry zrobił. Prawdopodobnie wie więcej niż on sam. Mimowolnie zaczął wycofywać się z gabinetu na drżących nogach. Nie mógł tu zostać. Nie mógł o tym rozmawiać.

- Harry, proszę cię, zostań - powiedział jako pierwszy Gabriel, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. - Są pewne sprawy, które trzeba wyjaśnić.

- Niczego nie trzeba wyjaśniać - odparł cicho, czując wzrastający w nim gniew. - Niech to się wreszcie skończy!

Nim któryś z nauczycieli zdążył go zatrzymać, Harry wybiegł z pokoju na korytarz. Prawda wyszła na jaw, a on wcale nie czuł się z tym lepiej.


	11. Rozdział 10 - Kłamstwo

**Red**: Ufff, kolejny rozdział. Przyznam, że nie lubię pisać tych scenek, gdzie bohaterowie się sobie zwierzają. . To takie frustrujące, bo mam to wszystko w głowie, tylko jak to ładnie przekazać... Ugh. To ja już wolę prologi.  
Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze! :3

Rozdział 10 - Kłamstwo

- **P**owinienem iść go poszukać - powiedział Gray, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. - Nie wiadomo, co może zrobić, jest roztrzęsiony...

- Nie. - Przerwał mu niski, zimny głos. - Ja z nim porozmawiam. Ty już swoje zrobiłeś.

Snape dawno nie był tak wściekły. Miał ochotę rozerwać mężczyznę na strzępy, zaciągnąć przed Dumbledore'a lub podać na deser Śmierciożercom. Chciał go skrzywdzić, poniżyć i zabić w męczarniach. Jego wspomnienia wciąż tkwiły mu w głowie. Widok zarumienionego, nietrzeźwego Pottera, który tak łatwo dał sobą manipulować... Gdzie on wówczas był? Pozwolił na to. Nie wiedział, jak ten wieczór się skończył, ale miał na to kilka obrzydliwych pomysłów. Czy chłopak wszystko pamiętał? Biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie od początku roku, pewne fakty zachowały się w jego wspomnieniach.  
Nie chcąc myśleć o szczegółach, wyszedł z gabinetu, obawiając się, że tym razem nad sobą nie zapanuje. Był pewien, że Potter nie wrócił do wieży, nie chciał by jego przyjaciele widzieli go w takim stanie. Chciał być z dala od ludzi, zostać sam, ze swoimi myślami i zmartwieniami. Jak każdy w takich chwilach... Przez moment chciał zawrócić i zostawić chłopaka samemu sobie, jednak wiedział, że jeśli nie on, to ktoś inny go znajdzie. Aktywował zaklęcie wkazujące i podążył za białą strzałką, szukając zaginionego ucznia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noc była pochmurna. Usiadł na głazie i przyglądał się gładkiej tafli jeziora, która raz po raz marszczyła się od silniejszych podmuchów wiatru. Było cicho i spokojnie, tak jak pragnął. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Próbował wyprzeć ze świadomości myśl, że Snape widział go w tym stanie... Uczucie wstydu rozrywało go od środka. Emocje, jakie towarzyszyły mu gdy stał w drzwiach gabinetu Graya i patrzył się na dwóch rozgniewanych mężczyzn... Pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie chciał ich już nigdy więcej widzieć. Nie chciał ponownie zderzyć się z rzeczywistością i poruszać tego tematu. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas i nigdy nie opuszczać domu Dursleyów. Gdyby chociaż raz robił to, co mu kazano i nie myślał tylko o sobie...  
Podciągnął kolana do siebie i otulił je drżącymi ramionami, chowając w nich czerwoną z zimna i zażenowania twarz.

- Idiota - mruknął do siebie.

- Zdarza się, że nim jesteś - usłyszał niespodziewaną odpowiedź. Uniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Snape. - Zrobiłeś wiele głupstw w swoim życiu, Potter. Ale to nie była twoja wina.  
Harry przełknął ślinę i odwrócił się plecami do nauczyciela. Spojrzał na jezioro, w którym odbijał się krajobraz zakazanego lasu, i westchnął.

- Chcę zostać sam - jego głos był cichy, zmęczony.

- Wiesz, że nie mogę cię tu zostawić samego - odparł chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów, podchodząc bliżej do Gryfona.

Czuł, jak grube, wełniane szaty powiewają za jego plecami. Zadrżał, gdy po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu dreszcz. Nagle jego ramiona okryła czarna, ciężka peleryna, chroniąca od chłodu jesiennej nocy. Zarumienił się lekko i wyszeptał podziękowania, przyciskając materiał do siebie. Snape usiadł obok niego na kamieniu i, patrząc w dal, powiedział:

- To, co zrobił Gray było niewybaczalne. Wykorzystał twój stan dla własnej przyjemności. Wiem... Że musi ci być ciężko, Potter. Widując go codziennie jako twojego nauczyciela. Powiedz słowo, a Gray opuści tę szkołę i nigdy nie będziesz go musiał już oglądać.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego profesora. Głos mężczyzny pozbawiony był wszelkich emocji, a jednak jego słowa przyjemnie grzały mu serce. Już dawno uświadomił sobie, że Snape nie jest tak naprawdę złym człowiekiem. Ilekroć był w niebezpieczeństwie, on ratował go. Wychodził z cienia i chronił, osłaniając własnym ciałem. Nie rozumiał motywów mężczyzny. Na zajęciach wciąż traktował go jak śmiecia, obrażał i poniżał przy każdej możliwej okazji. A jednak był tu teraz. On, nie Gray. Nie Ron, nie Hermiona. Nie Dumbledore.

- Nie chcę aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział, profesorze - powieział cicho, niemal błagalnie. - On na to nie zasłużył...

- Oczywiście, że zasłużył, ty imbecylu! - warknął Snape, chwytając swojego ucznia mocno za ramiona. - Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, a pozwolił by kierowała nim żądza, jego zadaniem-

- A ja? - przerwał mu Harry, tym razem jego głos był silniejszy i pewniejszy. - Mam siedemnaście lat, nie jestem już dzieckiem, Snape. - Uniósł rękę jakby chciał dotknąć jednej z chłodnych, bladych dłoni. Powstrzymał się. - Nie jestem. Jestem mężczyzną. I chciałem choć na chwilę poczuć się jak jeden. Żałuję... - Starał się utrzymać wzrok na czarnych, nieprzeniknionych oczach owianych tajemnicą. Chciał, aby Mistrz Eliksirów ujrzał w nim wreszcie dojrzałego czarodzieja, nie dziecinnego Gryfona, którego wciąż należy ratować z opresji. Wziął głęboki wdech. - Żałuję, że to się stało. Każdego dnia prześladuje mnie to i myślę, że jeszcze przez długi czas tak będzie, ale tu nie ma winnego. Poszedłem tam z własnej woli. - Snape milczał przez chwilę i nagle pewna myśl uderzyła Harry'ego, więc zapytał. - Czemu się tym tak przejmujesz, Snape? Nienawidzisz mnie. Czemu zawsze, gdy coś mi się przydarza stoisz obok i mnie ratujesz?

Czy to możliwe, że jego nauczyciel wyglądał na skrępowanego? Czy to, co widział na jego twarzy... Nie. To niemożliwe.

Mężczyzna wstał i spojrzał na niego surowo.

- To moje zadanie, Potter. A teraz wracaj do zamku, niedługo zacznie padać, a tylko tego nam brakuje. "Złoty Chłopiec znowu ląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym." Ruszaj, zanim się rozmyślę i spędzisz noc na szlabanie u Filcha.

Czarna postać odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem powróciła do zamku. Gryfon prychnął cicho i posłusznie podążył w stronę wejścia. Nagle przykre myśli zastąpiła nowa dawka motywacji, aby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę kieruje postępowaniem jego_ znienawidzonego_ profesora.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Cholerny Potter._ Szczeniak sobie za dużo pozwala. Poszedł tam, by zaciągnąć smarkacza do zamku, jednak coś kazało mu tam zostać. Porozmawiać. O mało nie zbłaźnił się przed swoim uczniem, zgrywając dobrego wujka. On nie jest dobrym człowiekiem i nigdy nim nie będzie.

_Czemu zawsze, gdy coś mi się przydarza stoisz obok i mnie ratujesz?_

Mruknął pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i chwycił za butelkę whisky. To był długi i ciężki dzień. Dzieciak stał się nagle zbyt pewny siebie. Czyżby wyrosło to z jego zobojętnienia i desperacji? Łatwiej było znieczulić się na negatywne uczucia i pozwolić sobie nie przejmować się niczym. Snape znał wszystkie te zagrywki. Za dużo czasu spędził wśród grona młodych Ślizgonów, by nie rozpoznać kiepskiego stanu, w którym się chłopak obecnie znajdował. Starał się odwrócić uwagę od swojego homoseksualizmu i związku z Grayem. Pokazać, że mu nie zależy. Och, a tak naprawdę zależało mu i to bardzo. Snape nie był głupi. Dobrze zapamiętał wyraz twarzy Gryfona, gdy ten wparował do gabinetu. Czy powiedział już swoim przyjaciołom? Pewnie nie. Najpierw sam musiał zaakceptować to i uwierzyć, że nic się nie zmieniło.  
Snape nie chciał robić za mentora. Był kiepski w rozmowach przy herbacie, ale miał również świadomość, że nikt inny szybko się o tym nie dowie. A gdyby zdradził teraz zaufanie chłopaka... Prawdopodobnie nigdy by już go nie odzyskał.

_Czemu się tym tak przejmujesz, Snape?_

Sam starał sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdy poczuł silny ból w lewej ręce.  
Voldemort.


	12. Rozdział 11 - Zadanie dla szpiega

**Red:** Rekompensata za krótki rozdział 10 : D

**Cienie**  
**część 2**

_Na co by się zdało two je dob ro, gdy by nie is tniało zło i jak by wyglądała ziemia, gdy by z niej zniknęły cienie?_*

Rozdział 11 - Zadanie dla szpiega

**C**ień jest jak zło, tkwiące wewnątrz nas i uwalniające się, gdy dobro przerasta nas samych. Wszyscy je rzucamy. To piętno naszej egzystencji. Ślad tego, kim jesteśmy. A im więcej światła na nas świeci, tym więcej cieni spod nas się wydobywa. I tylko od nas zależy, czy zwrócimy się ku nim, czy staniemy tyłem, ignorując ich sygnały...  
Severus Snape był cieniem samym w sobie. Przez całe swoje życie stawał mu na przeciw, walczył z nim a jednocześnie uzależniał od niego, z roku na rok coraz bardziej. Nie potrafił już oceniać dobra i tego, co ono ze sobą niesie. Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej chciał to zakończyć wreszcie tę nieustanną walkę z Czarnym Panem. Władcą Cieni. Hogwart był dla niego niczym odwyk. Przekraczając mury zamku znów czuł się profesorem. Choć ciągnął za sobą swój cień, krył go swoim autorytetem. Ponownie jego grzechy wybielone były przez dyrektora szkoły, a on mógł spokojnie kroczyć korytarzem i posyłać uczniom nienawistne spojrzenia. Nigdy nie był miłym człowiekiem, jednak on wewnętrznie czuł pewną przemianę, jaka w nim zachodziła po zdjęciu maski śmierciożercy. Był jak aktor, schodzący ze sceny, gotowy na spotkanie z krytyką i fanami.

Mówią, że życie to teatr. Ale prawdą jest, że to tylko jego część. Musimy czasem zasłonić kurtynę i pozwolić sobie na odrobinę swobody. Zadać sobie pytanie, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. Severus od dawna pytał się siebie, kim jest. Niestety w monologach zwykle nie uzyskuje się satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi, lecz znacznie więcej pytań i wątpliwości.

A teraz stał tutaj, w gronie aktorów, z żółtawą maską przesłaniającą jego prawdziwe "ja". Odziany w czerń, gdyż tylko ona pozostawała niezmienna.

- Witam was, moi wierni wyznawcy! - Brzmiał uprzejmie, wręcz ciepło. Ludzko. To był jego moment na odegranie swojej roli. - Z pewnością zastanawiacie się, czemu was tu zebrałem.

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, bo nikt nie miał odwagi mu jej ofiarować. Oczywistym było, że każdy z nich chce się dowiedzieć, co ich Pan szykuje na tę noc.

Voldemort dał znak dłonią i poprosił, aby Goyle senior wprowadził więźnia do pomieszczenia. Tego nikt się nie spodziewał. W uścisku śmierciożercy stał nie kto inny jak Oliver Wood. Miał podbite oko i rany na całym ciele. Jego ubranie było wygniecione i brudne od błota i krwi. Oddychał ciężko i uparcie starał się utrzymać na drżących nogach. W sali rozległy się chichoty. Snape widział w ich oczach nadzieję na _dobrą zabawę_. Jak bardzo trzeba być zniszczonym od środka, by radować się na myśl o cierpieniu innych ludzi? Niewinnych ludzi. Oliver był dobrym uczniem. Pilnym, dokładnym i zdeterminowanym. Jako jeden z nielicznych Gryfonów, zaskarbił sobie uznanie u Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus wiedział, że ta noc nie skończy się zbyt szybko.

- Oto, jak niektórzy z was już zauważyli, jest Oliver Wood. Były uczeń Hogwartu z Gryffindoru. - Ostatnie słowo wysyczał z niesmakiem i zaśmiał się głośno. - Ten o to młodzieniec bardzo zżył się z Harrym Potterem podczas jego pobytu w szkole. Być może damy chłopcu sygnał, że wciąż _pamiętamy_ o nim i wyślemy małą wiadomość?

Czarny Pan zbliżył się do dyszącej ze strachu i bólu ofiary. Jego długie, kościste palce zacisnęły się na szczęce Wooda. Ten jęknął cicho i próbował odsunąć się od potwora, niemal tracąc równowagę. Długa, czarna różdżka dotknęła głowy Oliviera i w pomieszczeniu rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. Nagle głowa więźnia pokryła się krwią, jak potem się okazało, Voldemort użył czaru, który spowodował nagłe wyrwanie wszystkich włosów znajdujących się powyżej szyi. Mężczyzna wył z bólu, upadając na lodowatą posadzkę. Nie miał rzęs, brwi ani swoich pięknych blond loków. Wyglądał potwornie. Niczym upiór, zalany krwią swoich ofiar. Czarny Pan wypowiedział kolejną inkantację i ciało Wooda wylądowało na środku sali.

- Mam ochotę na odrobinę rozrywki, moi mili - rzekł beznamiętnie, siadając na swym trupim tronie.

I zaczęło się...

Snape starał się odegnać wszystkie emocje. Jak zawsze podczas tortur i przesłuchań. Był obecny tylko ciałem, które niczym marionetka posłusznie wykonywało rozkazy Czarnego Pana. Okrutne czary uderzały o trzęsące się ciało, tworząc głębokie rany, poparzenia i otwarte złamania. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy młody czarodziej umarł. Nikogo to nie obchodziło. Zmasakrowane zwłoki leżały w kałuży krwi, członki powyginane były w rożne strony, a wystające kości błyszczały w świetle pochodni rozmieszczonych dookoła sali. Oliver Wood zmarł, pozostawiając po sobie coś, co nie przypominało już człowieka. Severus odważył się spojrzeć na Voldemorta. Jego pan siedział zadowolony na tronie, oczy miał rozszerzone i jakby nieobecne. Dopiero po chwili Snape domyślił się, na czym polegał dzisiejszy plan. Potter wszystko widział. Prawdopodobnie leżał teraz w łóżku w Hogwarcie i śnił o brutalnej śmierci swojego szkolnego kolegi.

Nagle Czarny Pan spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Severusie, podejdź. Reszta jest już zwolniona! Posprzątajcie tylko to ciało zanim zacznie cuchnąć.

Mistrz Eliksirów pewnym krokiem podszedł do swego pana, kłaniając się nisko.

- Tak, mój panie?

- Mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie, mój nieoceniony szpiegu - powiedział spokojnie Voldemort, pieszcząc głowę Nagini, która wiła się przy jego nogach. - Muszę pokazać chłopakowi, że jego szkolny azyl nie jest tak bezpieczny, jak mu się wydaje. Chcę abyś pomógł uprowadzić jednego z uczniów. Im bliższe będzie on mieć kontakty z młodym Potterem tym lepiej. Oczywiście... nie muszę cię informować, jaka będzie kara za niesubordynację. - Wężowy wzrok powędrował na centrum sali, gdzie grupka śmierciożerców wciąż zajmowała się uprzątaniem resztek ofiary.

Snape zdjął maskę i spojrzał Voldemortowi głęboko w oczy. Czuł na sobie legilimens i pozwolił sobie na spokój, oganiając niebezpieczne wspomnienia wgłąb umysłu.

- Oczywiście, mój panie. Nie zawiodę cię.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Poranek był chłodny i deszczowy, liście opadały już z drzew zwiastując zimę. Harry siedział w wielkiej sali i próbował coś zjeść. Wczoraj w nocy, gdy wizja w końcu ustała, pospiesznie udał się do dyrektora i złamanym głosem opowiedział mu, co się wydarzyło. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem i zmęczonym tonem poinformował go, że zajmie się tą sprawą. Dyrektor tej nocy wyglądał naprawdę staro. I krucho. Wyglądał jak bezbronny staruszek, bez grosza przy duszy, któremu wylano ostatnią kroplę wody. Harry mógł niemal dostrzec nadzieję, jaka powoli ulatniała się z jego dawniej błyszczących, błękitnych oczu. Gryfon wiedział, że zbliżał się finał tej wojny. Prędzej czy później Czarny Pan przekroczy mury zamku i on będzie musiał stawić mu czoła.

Dziś przed śniadaniem Dumbledore wygłosił krótką mowę o młodym Olivierze i jego morderstwie. Zszokowani uczniowie pogrążyli się w żałobie, tylko Ślizgoni wyglądali na niewzruszonych. Nikt jednak nie widział tego, co Harry. _Nikt prócz_... Zielone oczy powędrowały w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i zatrzymały się na czarnej sylwetce profesora eliksirów. Snape odwzajemnił spojrzenie, chłodno kiwając mu głową. To był znak. Musiał dzisiaj się z nim spotkać. Czuł potrzebę porozmawiania o tym. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Syriusza miał prawdziwą ochotę porozmawiać o swoich wizjach i towarzyszącym im uczuciach.

Mistrz Eliksirów prawdopodobnie domyślił się tego i moment później przy jego talerzu pojawił się kawałek pergaminu.

_**18:00 mój gabinet**_

_**S.S.**_

Harry pokiwał głową i notatka zniknęła. Nie chcąc dłużej siedzieć w miejscu pełnym smutnych i zrezygnowanych ludzi, wstał i wyszedł z sali, mówiąc przyjaciołom, że idzie poduczyć się na najbliższy egzamin z eliksirów. Nie chciał z nimi roztrząsać śmierci Olivera. Nie powiedział im, że widział jak go torturowano, bo to jedynie sprowokowałoby kolejne pytania, na które nie był jeszcze gotów. Harry utrzymywał listowny kontakt ze starszym Gryfonem. Pisał mu o tym, co się dzieje w szkole, jak idą treningi Quidditcha i co nowego słychać w ich wieży. Mieli się spotkać po szkole i chłopak gdzieś w głębi serca tworzył sobie pewne nadzieje związane z Woodem... Był przystojny, mieli wspólne pasje i poglądy. Nie chciał myśleć o tym jak o zauroczeniu. Przynajmniej nie do momentu, gdy przyznał głośno, jaką ma orientację. Widząc jak go potraktowali... Słysząc wrzaski i szloch oraz trzask łamanych kości, czuł jak jego własne serce rozdziera się na małe kawałeczki. Starał się przekonać, że jedynym winnym jest Voldemort, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że Oliver byłby bezpieczny, gdyby nie poznał Harry'ego Pottera.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Punkt osiemnasta, Harry stał przed gabinetem Mistrza Eliksirów i zapukał trzykrotnie. Usłyszał krótkie "wejść" i wziął głęboki oddech.  
W pokoju było duszno. Czuł zapach mocnej kawy i eliksirów. Rozejrzał się niepewnie, szukając swojego profesora.

- Usiądź, Potter.

Snape siedział w dużym, skórzanym fotelu. Przed nim stał drewniany stolik z kawą i herbatą. Gryfon spojrzał na mężczyznę w przerażeniu.

- Nie gryzę - mruknął profesor, niecierpliwie machając dłonią. - Siadaj zanim zmienię zdanie.

Chłopak usiadł na sofie i przyjął filiżankę herbaty. Był tak zdenerwowany, że zapomniał o cukrze i bezwiednie pił gorzką, której zazwyczaj potwornie nienawidził. W tej chwili jednak wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Ciepły płyn wlewał się do jego gardła i żołądka, rozgrzewając i tak już spocone ze stresu ciało. Snape spojrzał na niego badawczo i zabrał się za swoją kawę.

- Powiedz mi ile widziałeś - nakazał spokojnie, mieszając napój łyżeczką. - Z tego co wiem, Czarny Pan udostępnił ci wizję całego spotkania.

- Tak. - Harry spuścił wzrok. - Widziałem co mu zrobił i... Jak śmierciożercy zaczęli... - Westchnął i odłożył filiżankę, bojąc się, że ją stłucze. - Byłem tam do momentu, gdy kazał wszystkim wyjść.

- Masz do mnie jakieś pytania? - zapytał Snape, odchylając się w fotelu. Oboje nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich rozmów.

- Czy... Czy ty również... - zaczął niepewnie, bojąc się dokończyć.

- Czy ja również rzucałem zaklęcia? - Czarna brew uniosła się, a na twarzy pojawił się grymas. - Tak, Potter. Ja również go torturowałem. Jestem tak samo winien jak reszta tam obecnych.

- Nie - odparł twardo Harry, spoglądając w ciemne oczy. - Ty nie miałeś wyboru.

- Nie miałem? Zawsze mamy wybór, panie Potter. - Nie podobało mu się to, gdzie zmierzała ta dyskusja. - Mogłem się tam nie pojawić. Mogłem odmówić uczestnictwa-

- Zabiłby cię! - Harry nie wierzył w taki wybór. To nie był wybór, to był szantaż. Życie, czy śmierć. Każdy normalny człowiek wybrałby życie. Bo cóż nam po śmierci? Martwi nie powstrzymają Voldemorta.

- Prędzej czy później i tak umrę. Ale faktem jest, że to była moja decyzja. - Wiedział, że ta decyzja była bądź co bądź wymuszona, jednak chciał pokazać chłopakowi, że w tej wojnie nie ma czarnych i białych oraz jak łatwo można obarczyć siebie winą i tworzyć w głowie przeróżne formy pokuty.

- Ale nie chciałeś tego i to jest najważniejsze - odparł Harry. Przeraziło go, że brzmiał tak jakby był o tym święcie przekonany. _Naiwny Gryfon_.

- Uważasz, że ty byłeś temu winien? - zapytał w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów, ignorując wypowiedź swojego ucznia. Dobrze wiedział, jaka kara czekałaby go po odmowie, ale to wciąż był _wybór_. Mógł zakończyć tę walkę z samym sobą, ale z jakiegoś powodu postanowił to kontynuować. Jak zawsze.

- Wiem, że wszystko dzieje się przez niego... Wiem, że gdyby nie on, nikt by nie ucierpiał. Ale mimo wszystko czuję się winny. On chce, abym się tak czuł. Gdy jestem w jego umyśle, myślę jak on. Widzę jak on. Cieszyłem się, gdy Oliver umierał... Nie wiesz jak to jest, gdy widzisz śmierć bliskiego i ktoś wymusza na tobie takie uczucia. Masz wrażenie, że one są twoje. Czujesz, że tak być nie powinno, ale nie umiesz tego powstrzymać. - Jego głos był cichy i łamliwy. Dolna warga trzęsła się nieznacznie i Snape widział, że chłopak zaraz się złamie. Nie był na to przygotowany. Informacja ta zszokowała go. Choć wiedział dużo o leglimencji, nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak silna jest więź Pottera z Czarnym Panem. Nikt nie powinien tego przeżywać. Dziwiło go, że chłopa jeszcze się nie załamał, ani nie zniszczył mentalnie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jaki chaos w umyśle może wywołać celowe wymuszanie na kimś odwrotnych emocji. To było gorsze niż Imperius. Czarodziej nie kontrolował jego ciała, ale sam umysł. Który był znacznie delikatniejszy niż kości czy mięśnie. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by go stracić.

- Potter... - Wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu nie mógł. Żadne słowa nie pomogłyby temu nastolatkowi. Żaden młody czarodziej nie powinien doświadczyć tego co on.

Przez moment siedzieli w ciszy. Harry widział jak palce profesora zaciskają się kurczowo na czarnym materiale. _Przejmował się nim..._ _Denerwowało go to, co Voldemort z nim robił. _

I Gryfon na małą, dyskretną chwilę pozwolił sobie być odrobinę szczęśliwym w tę depresyjną i pełną bólu jesień.

*Michaił Afanasjewicz Bułhakow


	13. Rozdział 12 - Jesień

Red: Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale musiałam oddać netbooka do naprawy i wciąż czekam aż mi go oddadzą, a na stacjonarnym tak niewygodnie się pisze... :( Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, zarówno pozytywne jak i odrobinę krytyki. Przyznam, że z większością muszę się zgodzić, sama na to wcześniej nie zwróciłam uwagi, postaram się po zakończeniu opowiadania trochę je poprawić. :) Nie zgodzę się tylko z tym, że początek był szablonowy - w końcu od czegoś trzeba wyjść a na siłę nie będę wymyślać niestworzonych rzeczy, typu "Harry został porwany przez UFO" :D W sumie często wychodziłam w opkach od Dursleyów bo to mój ulubiony motyw i sama doceniam go w fikach. Jeśli jednak uważacie, że powinnam była bardziej pomyśleć to przepraszam. :P

Rozdział 12 - Jesień

Codziennie obserwował go. Patrzył jak je, rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, stara się uśmiechać i koncentrować na wykonywaniu pracy domowej. Denerwowało go, że nikt nie dostrzegł zmiany w chłopaku. McGonagall uznała nawet, że "wydoroślał". Głupia kobieta. Wszyscy dookoła nie próbowali nawet z nim porozmawiać, nie starali się pomóc. Snape nie chciał być jego psychologiem, to nie był jego obowiązek. Był u Dumbledore'a, nalegał na to, aby ktoś się nim w końcu zajął. Dyrektor spojrzał tylko rozbawiony na niego i kazał się tym nie przejmować. Dodał również, że cieszy go nagła zmiana w ich relacjach... Snape wyszedł z pomieszczenia bez słowa.  
Teraz siedział, jak zwykle, w swoim ulubionym fotelu i czytał książkę o eliksirach. Słowa nie docierały do niego, dlatego od pół godziny próbował przebrnąć przez pierwszą stronę. W końcu westchnął i odłożył lekturę, spoglądając na zegar. Było już po północy, uznał, że to dobry moment by pospacerować po ciemnych, pustych korytarzach zamku i być może przyłapać uczniów na całowaniu się w odosobnionych miejscach.  
Noc była deszczowa... Powietrze chłodne i wilgotne. Słychać było krople odbijające się od kamiennych murów i zaczarowanych okien. To była jego ulubiona pora roku. Nie lubił gorąca, a chłod panujący na dworze nie był tak nieprzyjemny jak w zimie. Nie licząc kilkucentrymetrowego błota to naprawdę nie było na co narzekać... Jesień mogłaby trwać dwanaście miesięcy w roku i wcale by się tym nie przejął. Wychował się w końcu w okolicach Londynu, a to bardzo jesienne i deszczowe miasto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kolejna nieprzespana noc. Wsłuchiwał się w odłosy deszczu, jednak zagłuszało je chrapanie współlokatorów. Nienawidził spać w dormitorium. Zero prywatności, zero spokoju. Każdy coś od ciebie chce, co chwile zadaje bezsensowne pytania i natrętnie stara dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa, nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz. Po kilku godzinach leżenia i myślenia o niczym, miał już dość. Założył bluzę, szatę i wziął pelerynę niewidkę, po cichu wymykając się z pokoju. Sam nie wiedział dokąd zmierza. Szedł przed siebie, podziwiając cienie, tańczące na korytarzach Hogwartu, powstałe od uderzających w ziemię piorunów.  
Słychać było jego kroki, głośno i wyraźnie. Był pewien, że gdyby któryś profesor stał na straży, zwróciłby na niego uwagę bez problemu. Ale jakoś go to nie obchodziło. Może chciał być złapany. Może miał ochotę w końcu powiedzieć, co mu leży na sercu. Może chciał... Chciał przestać dusić w sobie to wszystko.  
- Panie Potter - usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Westchnął i odwrócił się, ściągając pelerynę z ramion. Gabriel stał wyprostowany, kręcąc poirytowany głową. - Jeśli nie jesteś lunatykiem, to pozostaje mi tylko podziwiać twoją determinację do ciągłego łamania regulaminu...  
Harry spuścił wzrok, udając skruchę. Wcale nie było mu przykro, robił to od lat, nie krzywdził nikogo swoim spacerowaniem, a przecież miał ze sobą różdżkę i pelerynę, był w takim samym niebezpieczeństwie, jak w dzień. W końcu kto powiedział, że śmierciożercy atakują tylko w nocy? Do zamku i tak nie wtargnęliby bez wiedzy Dumbledore'a. Ale po co się wykłócać? Westchnął i czekał na karę.  
Gray przyglądał mu się uważnie i marszczył brwi. Podobnie jak Snape, zauważył zmianę w chłopaku. Bał się konfrontacji z nim bo tym nagłym wybuchu... Wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów bacznie go obserwuje, czekając na najmniejszy błąd. Nie chciał dać mu tej satysfakcji. Z drugiej jednak strony był Harry. Młody czarodziej, o pięknym uśmiechu, który zdołał mu już skraść kawałek serca. A przynajmniej mile je rozgrzewał.  
- No cóż. Jeśli miałeś aż tak silną ochotę na spacer, kim ja jestem aby ci w nim przeszkadzać? - powiedział spokojnie i odwrócił się do niego plecami. - Chodź, Harry.  
Przez chwilę Gryfon stał zszokowany, próbując zrozumieć to, co się działo. Właśnie dostał zaproszenie od profesora na wspólny spacer. W nocy. W zamku. Wziął głęboki wdech i podążył cicho za mężczyzną. Z początku szli w ciszy, każde z nich patrzyło w inną stronę. Harry dawno się tak nie wstydził. Czuł jaky motyle latały mu w brzuchu i swoim krokiem starał się zagłuszyć przyspieszony, nerwowy oddech. Gdy byli już dostatecznie daleko od kwater profesorów, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na wypraną z emocji twarz Gabriela. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie kontynuację tej znajomości. Nie planował by znów poczuć... to.  
-Ja... - zaczął, wyciągając jedną rekę i chwytając za szaty Graya. Zacisnął na nich palce, jakby błagając o jakiś znak. O cokolwiek. Gabriel uśmiechnął się ciepło i objął go, przyciągając mocno do siebie. - Przepraszam -wyszeptał, odwzajemniając uścisk. Nie panował nad tym. Tak bardzo pragnał bliskości. Od kiedy poczuł ją po raz pierwszy, nigdy nie miał jej dość. Znów miał możliwość wdychać znajomy mu zapach i zatopić twarz w zagięciu szyi Gabriela, słyszeć bicie jego serca, czuć pod ustami jego puls...  
Stali przez chwilę w tej pozycji, wsłuchując się w dźwięki burzy. Harry walczył ze sobą i swoimi pragnieniami, jednak nie mógł już dłużej wmawiać sobie, że to minie. Nie pozbędzie się tych uczuć, nie znienawidzi go. Jego ciało zawsze będzie go zdradzać i czekać aż zrobi coś głupiego. Nim Gray zdążył zareagować, przytknął do jego warg swoje własne. Silne dłonie chwyciły go, lecz gdy Gryfon przygotowywał się na gwałtowne odepchnięcie, te przysunęły jego twarz jeszcze bliżej, pogłębiajac pocałunek.  
Gabriel otworzył jedną z pustych, nieużywanych klas i popchnął go lekko do środka. Harry znów rzucił się na niego, atakując usta i szyję. Mimo, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał z nikim takiego kontaktu, czuł, że tak to powinno być. Tak powinien się czuć, tak całować i dokładnie tak wsuwać język między chętne, mokre wargi.  
- Chcesz tego, Harry? - wyszeptał Gray, wkładając dłoń pod jego bluzkę. Harry zadrżał gdy zimne palce zaczęły masować jego ciało, powoli się rozgrzewając. Nic nie odpowiedział. Odchylił tylko głowę i pozwolił mu robić ze sobą, co mu się tylko podoba. Nie chciał już z tym walczyć. - Tak myślałem, że chcesz... - Niech nic nie mówi. Niech będzie cicho. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na doznaniach, które kojarzył z tamtej nocy w Babilonie. Przypominał sobie, jak się wtedy czuł. Zrelaksowany i podniecony. Nagle wszystko zaczęło powracać.  
Znów kręciło mu się w głowie.  
Znów było potwornie duszno.  
Znów nie mógł oddychać, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze coraz gwałtowniej i boleśniej.  
Dłonie były wszędzie, tak jak wtedy. Głodne i spragnione jego ciała. Mężczyzna stękał mu nad głową, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie. Nie był już taki kochajacy i troskliwy. Wszystko było pozbawione emocji, nieludzkie.  
Otworzył oczy. Leżał na ziemi w samych spodniach od pidżamy. Gabriel pochylał się nad nim, jego szata uchylona, ukazująca umięśnione ciało. Zrozumiał, że to nie jest to, czego chce. Nie tak wyobrażał to sobie nocami, próbując zasnąć.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał Gray, instynktownie spoglądajac w stronę drzwi. Na szczęście wciąż były zamknięte.  
- To był... błąd - wyznał Gryfon, nie mogąc spojrzeć mu w twarz.  
- Błąd? - zaśmiał się profesor. Jego głos był chłodny... nie taki, jak go zapamiętał. - Harry jak narazie nic nie zrobiliśmy, więc czego tu jeszcze żałować?  
Wyglądał na rozbawionego. Harry'emu jednak nie było do śmiechu. To nie był Gabriel którego poznał.  
- Zrobiliśmy wystarczająco... Przekonałem się, że nie powinienem był-  
- To może daj mi się przekonać? - zapytał zimno Gray, miażdżąc jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku. Chłopak odepchnął go i usiadł gwałtownie, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. Jego oczy rozszerzone były w przerażeniu.  
- Co ty robisz? - zapytał, ukradkiem szukając swojej różdżki. Ta sytuacja coraz bardziej mu się nie podobała.  
- Biorę to, co moje - warknął Gray, wymawiając zaklęcie zamykające drzwi i wyciszajac pomieszczenie.

Tegoroczna jesień nie była jednak tak wspaniała...


	14. Rozdział 13 - Szantaż

Red: Przepraaaaszam! Obiecałam regularnie dodawać ale znowu były problemy techniczne. :C Wiem, podła jestem kończąc w takim momencie (i to na ile xD) ale mam już lapka - mam nadzieję, że tym razem na stałe. Zapraszam na 13 rozdział.

Rozdział 13 - Szantaż

Drzwi do opuszczonej klasy zamknęły się cicho, pozostawiając go samego w ciemnościach. Zgarnął koszulę, która leżała u jego boku i wtulił w nią swoją twarz. Jego stłumiony płacz nie sięgnął niczyich uszu. Korytarz był pusty, a Mistrz Eliksirów spał już spokojnie w swoich kwaterach. Tym razem nikt go nie uratował, ale gdzieś głęboko w sercu kryła się ulga, że to wydarzenie pozostnie między nimi. Nie potrafiłby tego wyjaśnić, rozmawiać o tym. A co gorsza - oglądać tego od nowa.

Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, dokąd się udać. W końcu postanowił powrócić do dormitorium, dostrzegając, że zbliża się świt. Po raz kolejny mógł być narażony na pytania i zatroskane spojrzenia. Nienawidził ich. Nienawidził obecnie wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Gdyby tylko był wystarczająco silny, by uciec teraz jak najdalej od Hogwartu. Ale wiedział, że była to pewna śmierć. Nie miał domu, rodziny, nie był nawet pewien swojego skarbca w banku. Czy pozwolonoby mu z niego korzystać, gdyby porzucił swoją rolę Złotego Chłopca?

Obecnie niczego już nie był pewien. Zmęczenie wzięło górę nad bólem i szalejącymi w głowie myślami. Drżącymi dłońmi zapiął spodnie i okrył się pelerynką niewidką. Droga po schodach była istną męką. Miał wrażenie, że krwawi, choć wiedział, że żadnej krwi na jego ciele nie było. Za każdym razem, gdy ściskał pośladki, jego ciało przeszywał dreszcz. Wypierał ze swojej świadomości świeże wspomnienia, wiedząc, że będą go niszczyć od środka. Gdy już w spokoju mógł opaść na łóżko, kątem oka dostrzegł wynurzające się zza drzew słońce. Westchnął i zakrył twarz kołdrą.

XXXXXXXXX

Znów unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Kulił się i garbił, starając się pozostać w cieniu. Wyglądał jakby cierpiał, a jedzenie na jego talerzu było nietknięte. Pod zaczerwienionymi oczami widniały głębokie, sine cienie, a twarz była mocno napięta. Tym razem nie starał się uśmiechać, choć najwyraźniej nie był świadom tego, jak kiepsko się prezentuje. Snape'a nie ominęło również zachowanie Gabriela. Był bardzo spokojny, już nie spoglądał zatroskany w stronę Pottera. Jego oczy natomiast raz po raz napotykały jego własne. Zanim wstał, uśmiechnął się do niego i było w nim coś... Nieopisanego. W tej twarzy kryła się groźba. Gray nie przypominał już sympatycznego, wrażliwego mężczyzny. Maska opadła, pozostawało pytanie, co przyczyniło się do jej odrzucenia. Skąd brała się w nim ta pewność siebie? Severusowi w najmniejszym stopniu nie podobało się to. Musiał złapać Pottera i porządnie go przepytać.

Gryfon, jakby czując, co zamierza Mistrz Eliksirów, unikał go jak ognia. Zawsze wychodził z wielkiej sali nim ten odsunął się od stołu, na korytarzach mijał go szerokim łukiem, a Severus nie przepada za bieganiem za uczniami po całej szkole. Obecnie nie miał powodu by dać chłopakowi szlaban więc cierpliwie czekał na ich kolejne zajęcia.

XXXXXXXXXX

- Harry, powiesz nam wreszcie, co się dzieje? - zapytała podenerwowana Hermiona, zatrzymując go, gdy ten pospiesznym krokiem wracał do swego "sanktuarium". W męskim dormitorium ignorowano go, dając mu wymarzony spokój. Niestety gdy tylko trafiał na Hermionę czy Ginny, zaczynała się kolejna kłótnia.

- Mówiłem ci już wielokrotnie, byś dała sobie spokój - warknął, odsuwając się od przyjaciółki.

Gryfonka odskoczyła jak poparzona, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. To nie był jej przyjaciel. To nie był chłopak, którego znała przez te wszystkie lata.

- Czy już tylko tyle dla ciebie znaczę? - spytała cicho, a do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. - Jestem tylko zwykłą, natrętną dziewczyną, która zadaje za dużo pytań? Nie rozmawiasz już ze mną, nie zwierzasz się. Widzę, że męczy cię coś potwornego i cierpię razem z tobą, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem! - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała wystarczająco głośno, by cały pokój wspólny zamarł. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jego wstronę. Zaciekawione, złe, rozbawione, czasem nawet zazdrosne. Czemu oni się tak na niego gapią? Czemu nie wrócą do swoich spraw. Nie mają własnych problemów?

Niech odejdą.

Odejdą na zawsze.

W jego głowie było dużo złych myśli, niedorzecznych pragnień, których nie potrafił uciszyć.

- Zostawcie mnie! - wrzasnął, chwytając szczupłe ramiona dziewczyny i potrząsając nimi mocno. - Nienawidzę was, dajcie mi święty spokój i nigdy więcej nie pytajcie mnie o nic!

Ron rozwścieczony zachowaniem Harry'ego, odciągnął go od przestraszonej przyjaciółki i uderzył pięścią w twarz. Okulary zsunęły się z nosa Pottera, który zaślepiony gniewem wyciągnął żażącą się już różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę rudzielca.

Gdyby nie Neville, który zaskoczony dostrzegł wydobywający się z niej jaskrawozielony błysk, i jego _Expelliarmus_ to prawdopodobnie bójka zakończyłaby się o wiele gorzej.

Uczniowie odsunęli się momentalnie od osoby, którą niegdyś znali i lubili. Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z Rona, który obecnie zasłaniał swym ciałem Hermionę i Ginny. Był zły, spocony i przestraszony. Potter wiedział, że właśnie przekreślił całą swoją przeszłość. Nie starał się nawet podnieść różdżki leżącej przy stopach przyjaciela. Schylił głowę i zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

- Przepraszam - szepnął i powoli wycofał się z siedziby Gryfonów.

XXXXXXXXX

Nim udało mu się odciąć od wszystkich, przy wyjściu z zamku złapał go profesor Gray, zaciągając w zacienione miejsce. Widział, że Harry jest w głębokim szoku i uznał, że jest to doskonały moment by z nim porozmawiać.

- Witaj, Harry. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, unikasz mnie? - zapytał, głaszcząc go po głowie.

Gryfon jęknął cicho i próbował odsunąć się od mężczyzny, lecz ten trzymał go boleśnie za ramię.

- Spokojnie, chciałem cię tylko o czymś poifnormować. - Pochylił się i syknął w jego ucho: - Jeśli nie chcesz by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, co się wydarzyło, będziesz robił to, co ci każę. - Przerwał by zaśmiać się cicho, jak widać jego wcześniejsze zachowanie było tylko szopką jaką odstawiał z nieznanego Harry'emu powodu. Czyżby to wszystko było częścią jakiegoś planu? Chłopak przełknął ślinę i czekał na dalszą część. - Dam ci zadanie, które nie będzie łatwe, ale wierzę w ciebie, Harry. Jesteś silnym i sprytnym czarodziejem, liczę, że dałem ci wystarczającą motywację... A może potrzebujesz więcej? - Jedna z jego dłoni zjechała po szyi ucznia, gładząc napiętą, bladą skórę.

- N-Nie - odparł Harry, starając się zachować spokój. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Masz zabić Severusa Snape'a.

Słowa te zmroziły mu krew w żyłach. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Gray da mu właśnie takie zadanie. Czemu akurat Snape'a? Owszem, lubił węszyć, zdecydowanie bardziej niż reszta profesorów, ale chyba nie był to ktoś, kto potencjalnie by mu zagrażał. Co takiego dałaby Gabrielowi śmierć Mistrza Eliksirów?

Jedyne co był w stanie obecnie powiedzieć to "dlaczego?", jednak Gray spojrzał się na niego chłodno i odszedł, pozostawiając zdezorientowanego nastolatka samemu sobie.

XXXXXXXX

Potter znowu był niewyspany i bujał w obłokach. Nie skupiał się na tworzeniu eliksiru, który bez słowa sprzeciwu, wykonywała za niego Granger. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru odezwać się do swojego przyjaciela lub zganić go za brak pomocy. To była nietypowa sytuacja, jednak Harry Potter i wszystko, co było z nim związane, zawsze było "nietypowe". Nie chciał zwracać mu teraz uwagi, za chwilę będzie miał możliwość porozmawiać z nim bez niepotrzebnej widowni. Zresztą był pewien, że reakcja chłopaka w danym momencie nie byłaby dla niego satysfakcjonująca.

- Koniec zajęć. Potter, zostań na miejscu - warknął w końcu, obserwując gromadę nastolatków ulatniającą się pospiesznie z jego sali. Widział, że Gryfoni dziwnie zachowywali się przy swoim koledze z Domu. Ostatni raz mógł to zaobserwować na piątym roku, gdy Prorok Codzienny oficjalnie nazwał go wariatem. Nie był pewien, czy obecnie kierowała nim ciekawość, czy niepokój. Westchnął i krzyżyjąc ręce na piersi, podszedł do ławki Złotego Chłopca.

Gryfon nawet nie drgnął. Siedział spokojnie ze wzrokiem wbitym w pusty kociołek. Trwali przez chwilę w ciszy. Snape czekał na jakiś wypuch emocji, lecz nic nie nadeszło. Dopiero gdy odchrząknął i przesunął osmolone naczynie, zielone oczy uniosły się.

- Powiesz mi, Potter, co się z tobą do cholery dzieje? - narazie był opanwany. Jego głos jeszcze był beznamiętny i cichy. Jego oczy obecnie nie ukazywały gniewu. Bardziej frustrację i zmęczenie.

Harry przez całe Eliksiry zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Bał się spojrzeć na profesora, którego nie darzył już taką niechęcią jak dawniej. Przerażało go, że zaczął mu nawet ufać. Nie chciał nikogo zabijać. Zwłaszcza, gdy byli to ludzie, których nie uważał za wrogów. Najchętniej powiedziałby wszystko Snape'owi, zrzucił na niego ten ciężar, dowiedział się, co powinien zrobić. Ale nie mógł. Czuł jak nauczyciel próbuje wedrzeć się do jego umysłu. Był na to przygotowany. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, zastosował się do porad z podręcznika do oklumencji i odparł legilimens, zadziwiając przy tym samego Severusa.

Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się zaskoczone. Po kilku nieudanych próbach usiadł wykończony obok Pottera.

- Profesorze? - zapytał cicho, nie chcąc narazić się na niepotrzebny gniew ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów. - Nie chcesz umierać, prawda?

Snape zwrócił się w jego stronę i uniósł jedną z czarnych, gęstych brwi.

- Gdyby takie było moje życzenie, myślisz, że bym tu teraz z tobą siedział?

Harry'emu wydała się ta odpowiedź niesamowicie ironiczna i, zaskakując tym nawet samego siebie, zaśmiał się cicho. Powstrzymał się jednak szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że powód ironii tego stwierdzenia wcale nie był zabawny. Gray kazał mu pozbawić życia tego człowieka. Osoby, która co dnia narażała się dla innych. Osoby, która narażała się dla niego. Ogarnął go niewyobrażalny smutek na myśl o tym, czego Snape doświadczył służąc Czarnemu Panu. Z pewnością sam miał dużo złych wspomnień, ale czy zabiłby kogoś by je chronić? Czy Severus Snape dałby sobą manipulować?

- Czy zabiłbyś kogoś dla własnej korzyści? - szepnął, zaciskając pod ławką pięści. - Czy pozbawiłbyś kogoś życia, by nie narazić się na... - Na co? Na poniżenie? Wstyd? Złą opinię? Harry sam nie wiedział, jaka byłaby reakcja ludzi. Wiedział tylko, że nie chce się nigdy o tym przekonać.

Snape uważnie obserwował twarz chłopaka. Te pytania nie były przypadkowe, jednak obawiał się wypytywać Pottera. Już sam fakt, że chłopak zaczął z nim rozmawiać był dla niego, jako nauczyciela, wielkim sukcesem, lecz ta chwila mogła się skończyć w każdym momencie. Musiał ostrożnie przemyśleć swoją odpowiedź, wiedząc, że jedno złe słowo i wszystko pójdzie na marne.

- Było wiele sytuacji, w których mogłem postąpić inaczej. Jednak z reguły łatwiejsza droga niesie ze sobą poważne konsekwencje. Musisz zapytać siebie, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze. Masz tylko jedną szansę, jeden wybór. Nie zmarnuj tego, Potter, kierując się emocjami. Uwierz mi, gdy ci mówię, że takiej pomyłki cofnąć się nie da. Będziesz musiał z tym żyć do końca życia, niezależnie od tego jak długie by ono nie było.

Ich spojrzenia połączyły się, a słowa zamieniły w ciszę. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, jak dobrze słuchało mu się Snape'a. Jak jego niski głos docierał do jego uszu i uspokajał szalejące serce. Od tak dawna z nikim nie rozmawiał tak otwarcie jak teraz. Zanim zorientował się, co robi, jego twarz opadła na okryte czarną szatą ramię i zalała się łzami.


	15. Rozdział 14 - Morderstwo późną porą

**Red:** Dziękuję za kolejne miłe słowa i rady. :) Jeśli chodzi o przemyślenia Harry'ego to właśnie ograniczam je, bo dawniej krytykowano mnie za zbyt naładowanego emocjonalnie bohatera. No ale zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Co do poprawy w pisaniu... Ja chyba do końca życia będę mieć tak, że dopiero w połowie opowiadania rozkręcę się i wczuję w klimat, jest tak zarówno z pisaniem jak i czytaniem książek. :(

Rozdział 14 - Morderstwo późną porą

**N**ie wiedział za bardzo jak ma zareagować. Co prawda w tym roku jego opinia o Potterze uległa mocnej zmianie, jednak wciąż relacje między nimi nie były zbyt kolorowe. Miał budzić wśród swoich uczniów respekt, czasem nawet strach, a ten młody, naiwny Gryfon właśnie wypłakiwał się na jego ramieniu. Nie zdążył zahamować dłoni, która wsunęła się w kruczoczarne, potargane włosy. Wziął głęboki wdech i poczuł świeży, przyjemny zapach. Nagle jego ciało spięło się, wycofał rękę i odsunął od siebie płaczącego Pottera. Ten, jakby właśnie ocknął się z dziwnego transu, spojrzał przerażony na swojego profesora. Oczy miał czerwone i wciąż mokre od łez. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, lecz wyglądało na to, że słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Wstał powoli, jakby bał się, że za chwilę znów straci panowanie nad swoim ciałem, i wytarł twarz o rękaw szkolnej szaty.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić - powiedział w końcu, jednak Snape miał wrażenie, że nie zwraca się do niego.

- Czego nie możesz zrobić? - zapytał spokojnie i również wstał, nie chcąc aby Potter dosłownie patrzył na niego z góry. - Jeśli mi powiesz, co się dzieje, postaram się pomóc.

- Pomóc? - odparł z niedowierzaniem Gryfon. Czemu ktoś miałby mu pomagać? To była jego wina. Gdyby nie był takim kretynem, gdyby nie poszedł wtedy za Grayem, gdyby nie... - Nie możesz mi pomóc, Snape.

Ostatnie zdanie było wypowiedziane z taką pewnością siebie, że Severus przez chwilę zapomniał z kim rozmawia. Te zielone oczy były teraz pełne determinacji. Czyżby mimo wszystko pomógł Potterowi? Pomógł podjąć decyzję i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy czego ona dotyczyła? Chciał go chronić. Merlinie, jak bardzo chciał teraz wiedzieć, z czym boryka się ten chłopak.

Gryfon odwrócił się i szykował do opuszczenia klasy. Zanim jednak wyszedł z pomieszczenia, doszedł do niego głos mężczyzny:

- Potter.

- Tak?

- Postaraj się nie zniszczyć swojej opinii Chłopca, Który Przeżył i nie daj się zabić.

Słowa te były wypowiedziane chłodno i beznamiętnie, a jednak Snape'owi znowu udało się rozpalić w Harrym iskierkę szczęścia. Chuda dłoń zacisnęła się na różdżce, którą trzymał w kieszeni. Jeśli dzisiaj tego nie załatwi, wszyscy będą tego żałować.

- Dobrze, profesorze.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Szedł niczym skazaniec, choć to nie on miał stać się ofiarą. Nie tym razem. Pozwolił sobie wypuścić cały gniew, chęć zemsty. Jego zła, nieludzka część, którą nie bez powodu łączył z samym Voldemortem, właśnie wychodziła ze skorupy, przebudzała się i dawała mu nową siłę. Nie chciał być mordercą. Chciał chronić, walczyć z tymi, którzy bawili się w bogów. Nie chciał decydować o czyimś życiu, a jednak... Wiedział, że to nieuniknione. Jego przeznaczenie było już wcześniej określone. Nie był pewien, czy mógł się nazwać bohaterem. Nie zrobił obecnie nic, co by go do tego przekonało. Narazie miał po prostu szczęście. No i ludzi przy boku. Myśl o Hermionie i Ronie ukuła go w serce. Nie powinien był ich tak traktować, ale czuł, że nie umie rozmawiać z nimi tak, jak dawniej.

Wyszedł z zamku, licząc, że Gray sam go znajdzie. Profesor wiedział, że wcześniej miał zajęcia ze Snape'em, może przypuszczał, że Harry w akcie desperacji wykonał jego rozkaz. Lecz nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Gryfon ufa Mistrzowi Eliksirów i nie jest zbyt wprawiony w zabijaniu, zwłaszcza na zamówienie. _Skąd u ciebie taka naiwność, Gabrielu?_ - pomyślał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zło wypełniało jego serce i powstrzymywało drżenie rąk. Był wściekły. Ten człowiek wykorzystał go, na każdy możliwy sposób. Potraktował jak śmiecia. Pokaże mu, że wcale nie jest zwykłym przerażonym chłopcem i że to, co zrobił nie ujdzie mu na sucho.

- Harry.

Chłopak odwrócił się i ujrzał Graya w swoich zwyczajnych czarno-czerwonych szatach. Był zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Gabriel był tak doskonałym aktorem. Mógł przysiąc, że te wszystkie emocje, które dostrzegał wcześniej w jego oczach, były prawdziwe.

- Gabriel.

- Masz mi coś do przekazania? Czuję, że chciałeś się ze mną zobaczyć - powiedział niskim głosem, zbliżając się do ucznia. Gryfon nie dał się jednak zastraszyć i nie odsunął się. Pozwolił nauczycielowi przekroczyć jego sferę osobistą i zapanował nad wzrastającą w jego głowie paniką.

- Planuję zabić - szepnął, wystarczająco głośno by Gray to usłyszał.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, Harry - odparł ciepło mężczyzna, dotykając jego twarzy.

Palce mocniej zacisnęły się na drewnianym przedmiocie, który przycisnął do piersi profesora.

- Nie mówiłem o Snape'ie - rzekł chłodno. Czuł, jak ciało przed nim napina się i nieruchomieje w szoku. Ale już nic z tych ust nie padnie. Te ręce nikogo już nie skrzywdzą. Niech zaśnie w spokoju i da go również innym.

Harry w głowie usprawiedliwiał sobie to, co miał zamiar uczynić. Nie zabijał dla siebie. Zabijał by chronić. Chciał chociaż raz uratować życie Snape'owi, przełamać smutną rutynę, poczuć, że dokonuje czegoś na własną rękę i przemyślanie. Chciał wreszcie poczuć się tym bohaterem, za którego miała go część świata czarodziejskiego.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Zaklęcie było ciche, jednak wypowiedziane z determinacją. Zielone światło rozbłysło z końca jego różdżki i wniknęło w szczupłą postać Gabriela Graya. Twarz mężczyzny rozluźniła się i niemal od razu upadł na ziemię, jego oczy wciąż otwarte i wystraszone.

Stał przed zwłokami czarodzieja i nie wierzył. Udało mu się poprawnie wykonać najgorsze z zaklęć. Pozbawił go życia z taką łatwością, bez pojedynku, bez kłótni. Pomyślał, że to wszystko poszło za szybko. Chciał usłyszeć, że żałuje. Chciał zobaczyć na tej twarzy wstyd, taki jaki on czuł, gdy brutalnie potraktował go tamtej nocy. By poznał jego ból i by zaczął szuać przebaczenia. Ale było za późno. Dokładnie tak, jak powiedział mu Snape. Nie może cofnąć swojej decyzji. Odebrał życie, którego nie da się już zwrócić.

Dlaczego czuje szczęście? Spokój. Wolność. Gray i wspomnienia z nim związane to zamknięty rozdział, którego nic i nikt nie będzie w stanie naruszyć. Wykorzystać znowu przeciw niemu. Oczyścił swój umysł z obaw i nawet świadomość tego, że popełnił morderstwo za które mogą skazać go do Azkabanu, nie mogła równać się z tą nieopisanie wielką ulgą.

Odszedł od ciała, wiedząc, że pozbycie się go będzie niemożliwe. Aurorzy namierzą to, co zostało z Graya, a Harry może przypadkowo pozostawić ślad, który ujawni jego winę. Ostatni raz spojrzał na niego. Był przystojny. W Babilonie od razu zwrócił na niego uwagę. Dlaczego musiało się to tak skończyć? Westchnął i wrócił do zamku, bojąc się, że zostanie przyłapany.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Słyszeliście?

- Profesor Gray nie żyje!

- Co? To niemożliwe!

- Czy to Sam Wiesz Kto?

- W zamku jest śmierciożerca?!

Wielka sala przepełniona była plotkującymi uczniami. Nawet nauczyciele wyglądali na pogrążonych w rozmowie. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Wszyscy cierpliwie czekali na komentarz dyrektora. W końcu Dumbledore wstał i odchrząknął głośno, cierpliwie czekając aż wszyscy zamilkną.

- Jak już wiecie wczoraj wieczorem jeden z nauczycieli został znaleziony martwy. Prawdopodobnie został zamordowany. - Sala znowu wypełniła się okrzykami, lecz pohamowała je uniesiona dłoń starego czarodzieja. - Aurorzy już zajmują się tą sprawą, będą przez parę dni przebywać na terenie Hogwartu aby kontynuować śledztwo. Nikt z nas nie pozwoli was skrzywdzić, dlatego zachowajcie spokój. Prosiłbym jednak, abyście do czasu rozwiązania sprawy nie oddalali się w samotności na długie spacery po zamku. - Błękitne oczy powędrowały po sali i zatrzymały się na Harrym. Gryfon kiwnął głową. Nie musiał nawet udawać przestraszonego. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Jeśli będą przepytywać Snape'a i ten opowie im o ich rozmowie... Na pewno będą chcieli sprawdzić jego różdżkę.

Spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów, który spokojnie spożywał swój posiłek. Wyglądał jakby nie przejął się tą wiadomością. Nie obawiał się, że będą go obwiniać? W końcu jest jednym ze śmierciożerców. Harry'ego zaskoczyło to, że naprawdę poważnie przejął się swoim profesorem. Niechcący skazał go na serię niewygodnych pytań i podejrzliwych wzroków, które głównie kierowali uczniowie z jego Domu i Puchoni. Kolejny powód aby go nienawidzić, choć ten akurat nie był słuszny. Gryfon przełknął ślinę i odsunął talerz, nagle stracił apetyt.

- Harry - powiedziała niepewnie Hermiona, jakby bojąc się reakcji byłego przyjaciela. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana i smutna. - Harry, czy to dlatego byłeś taki nerwowy? Wiesz kto zabił profesora Graya? Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś nas narażać, ale jeśli coś wiesz i...

- Herm, nie gadaj z nim - warknął Ron, okrążając ją ramieniem. - Sam zdecydował się od nas odwrócić. Jeśli rzeczywiście zna mordercę, to nie mówiąc nam o tym skazał nas na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Drań.

- Ron... - Dziewczyna wtuliła się w bok swojego chłopaka i zapłakała cicho. - Nie chcę się kłócić, proszę was!

Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój rozmowy Harry wstał i minął dwójkę Gryfonów, wychodząc z wielkiej sali. Czarne oczy obserwowały go uważnie, zwężone i podejżliwe.


	16. Rozdział 15 - Koszmarna zemsta

Red: Tak, Harry stał się mordercą! Wiem, trochę przesadziłam, ale lubię fiki dark!Harry, a Gray sam się o to prosił no i tak wyszło... :3

Zapraszam na kolejną dawkę szaleństwa, którą przestaję kontrolować :d

Rozdział 15 - Koszmarna zemsta

**D**ookoła niego pojawiały się martwe dusze, otaczały jego wątłą sylwetkę i próbowały sięgnąć, zabrać ze sobą na drugą stronę. Harry walczył z nimi uparcie, jednak nie wierzył, że uda mu się uciec. Był w potrzasku. Obrzydliwe, zakrwawione trupy z wyrazem męki na twarzy, błagały go o litość i darły jego szatę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, ze zostanie rozszarpany żywcem.

- N-nie! Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczał, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku kościstych dłoni. Ich ręce łamały się z łatwością, lecz na ich miejscu pojawiały się nowe, silniesze i większe.

W końcu spośród tłumu wyłonił się ktoś, kogo Harry miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy. Gabriel stał naprzeciw niego, jednak nie uśmiechał się już. Był zrozpaczony.

- Czemu mi to zrobiłeś? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem. - Miałem marzenia, miałem przyjaciół... Odebrałeś mi to wszystko...

- Nie! To twoja wina! T-ty... To ty chciałeś mnie zmusić bym go zabił.

Wyraz twarzy Graya gwałtownie uległ zmianie. Usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, a oczy nie skrywały już żalu.

- I myślisz, że teraz tak po prostu... odejdę? - zapytał rozbawiony mężczyzna. - Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem, Harry.

Gryfon pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wraz ze śmiercią Gabriela wszystko miało się skończyć. Nie ryzykował przecież własnej wolności na marne. Jego myśli wciąż wypełnione były wspomnieniami z minionych dni. Uczucie upokożenia i strachu. Chciał aby to wszystko odeszło.

- Proszę... - powiedział w końcu, licząc, że w ten sposób przekona mężczyznę. - Czy nie skrzywdziłeś mnie już wystarczająco?

- Zabiłeś mnie - odparł gniewnie Gabriel. - i śmiesz mówić, bym dał ci spokój? Póki Snape żyje, ja będę nawiedzać twoje sny i sprawię, że sam zapragniesz skończyć z tym światem. I nie licz, że jakikolwiek eliksir cię od tego uwolni!.

W końcu Harry obudził się z krzykiem. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Wiedział, że to nie był zwykły koszmar. Uczucie to towarzyszyłu mu zwykle tylko podczas wizji... Bał się, że Gray miał jakiś związek z Voldemortem.

- Harry? Coś się stało?

- Nic, Neville. Miałem zły sen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miał nadzieję, że jego przypuszczenia były błędne. Gdy dowiedział się, że Gray nie żyje, od razu przyszła mu na myśl rozmowa z Potterem. To musiało się zdarzyć chwilę po tym. Czyżby przyszedł do niego po poradę? Czy to on przyczynił się do jego decyzji? Mógł temu zapobiec? Merlinie, jeśli Potter faktycznie zabił tego mężczyznę... Musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co zaszło między Gryfonem a byłym profesorem.

Czemu tak ci zależy na jego bezpieczeńśtwie? - zapytał samego siebie. Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Przez te wszystkie lata chciał pokazać ludziom, że wielki Harry Potter wcale nie jest tak idealny, jak myślą. A teraz zastanawia się, jak mu pomóc...

- Potter - zatrzymał nastolatka na korytarzu, chwytając za rękaw i zaciągając do pustej sali. Chłopak zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć na niego.

- Zostaw mnie! - warknął, odpychając od siebie Mistrza Eliksirów.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wściekle, maskując swoje zaskoczenie. Chłopak wyraźnie był nerwowy, pewnie obecność Aurorów dała mu się we znaki.

- Musimy porozmawiać o czymś, Potter - syknął cicho, pokazując mu aby usiadł przy najbliższej ławce.

Gryfon zacisnął ręce na różdżce i wycelował ją w stronę swojego nauczyciela.

- Odłóż różdżkę - westchnął Snape, sam opierając się o jedno z krzeseł. - Gdybym chciał cię wydać, już dawno nie byłbyś w Hogwarcie.

To najwyraźniej przekonało młodego czarodzieja. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, chcąc dodać sobie trochę odwagi.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Zabiłeś go? - Pytanie było ciche, spokojne i bezpośrednie. Zupełnie odwrotne do tego, co czuł właśnie profesor. Nie wierzył, że Potter był zdolny do morderstwa.

Harry przez chwilę stał w bezruchu, jakby zastanawiając sie intensywnie, czy zdradzić Snape'owi prawdę. Moment później jego wzrok znów połączył się z czarnymi oczami Severusa.

- Miałem powód, profesorze. Wystarczający aby to zrobić.

A więc jego przypuszczenia nie były bezpodstawne. To Potter zabił Graya, a teraz szukało go stado podejrzliwych aurorów. Cudownie.

- Potter... - przerwał, zastanawiając się, jak powinien kontynuować tę dyskusję. - Pomogę ci, jeśli obiecasz, że od tego momentu będziesz ze mną szczery i nic nie będziesz przede mną ukrywać. - Powiedział to głosem, który nie znosi sprzeciwu.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał Harry po chwili namysłu.

- Najpierw czemu to zrobiłeś.

Czekał cierpliwie, aż Gryfon zbierze myśli. Nie wie czemu zaoferował swoją pomoc, być może ze względu na Dumbledore'a. Może po prostu czuł się częściowo winny tej sytuacji. Może po prostu... Nie chciał być świadkiem upadku Harry'ego Pottera.

- On... Szantażował mnie - zaczął niepewnie chłopak, opierając się o ścianę. - Powiedział, że jeśli czegoś dla niego nie zrobię, udostępni ludziom pewne... wspomnienie.

- Jakie wspomnienie? - naciskał Snape, zwężając zaintrygowany oczy.

Potter najprawdopodobniej nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo. Osunął się na ziemię i objął kolana ramionami, przyciskając je mocno do siebie.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć, postanowiłem trochę pospacerować, pomyśleć. Miałem ze sobą pelerynę, byłem ostrożny...

- Co się stało? - nalegał.

- Znalazł mnie na korytarzu i o dziwo nie wygnał do dormitorium. Chciał pogadać, sądziłem, że czuje się źle z tą całą sytuacją... Merlinie, jaki byłem naiwny! - dodał gniewnie, lecz ta złość była skierowana tylko na jego samego. Snape wiedział, że chłopak obwinia się o wszystko. - W końcu pocałowaliśmy się... Nie wiem, co mnie do tego sprowokowało. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem, ale gdy myślałem o nim, o jego zapachu, oczach, o tamtym wieczorze... Wepchnął mnie do pustej sali, domyśliłem się, co chce zrobić. Spanikowałem. Nie chciałem tego ale on najwidoczniej się tym nie przejmował. - Severus kątem oka zauważył pojedynczą łzę, która spływała samotnie po jego twarzy. - Nie mogłem się obronić, nie miałem przy sobie różdżki. Byłem idiotą! Jak ludzie mogą wierzyć, że zabiję Voldemorta, jeśli nawet nie umiem obronić się przed jakimś zboczeńcem! Może zasłużyłem na to wszystko. Zabiłem go. Chciałem to zrobić. Gdybym mógł, zrobiłbym to raz jeszcze, ale wolniej... Spoglądałbym na niego, sycąć się każdą małą oznaką cierpienia, w jakim by się znajdował. Śmiałbym się mu w oczy, dostatecznie głośno, by przebić się przez jego krzyki. Cholerny drań!

Snape nie odzywał się. Próbował zapanować nad wzrastającym w nim gniewem. Więc Gray nie był jednak tak święty, jak próbował to pokazać. Zacisnął pieści i jeszcze raz przyjżał się skulonej postaci młodego czarodzieja. Gabriel wykorzystał go i to przed jego nosem.Mógł lepiej kontrolować tę relację. Nie sądził, że facet będzie mieć taki tupet by wykorzystać ucznia w murach tego zamku. Gdyby Potter go nie uprzedził, prawdopodobnie sam by się nim zajął...

- Co ci kazał zrobić? - Tylko to był w stanie obecnie powiedzieć. Musiał się napić. I to jak najszybciej.

- Zabić cię - odparł Harry, mrożąc tym wyznaniem krew w żyłach Mistrza Eliksirów. - A ja nie mogłem tego zrobic! Wiem, że nie mamy ze sobą dobrych wspomnień i pewnie mnie nie znosisz, masz za kretyna, ale szanuję cię. Naprawdę, Snape. Wiem, że mimo wszystko jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i nie potrafiłbym zabić kogoś tylko dlatego że...

- Uspokój się, Potter - powiedział, unosząc głos, nie mogąc już dłużej słuchać tych tłumaczeń. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co chłopak o nim myśli. Dla ich własnego dobra... - Więc Gray pragnął mojej śmierci, heh? I dlatego go zabiłeś

Czarne oczy były nieprzeniknione i niewzruszone. Z niewiarygodnym spokojem obserwował Gryfona, czekając na dalszą część zwierzeń.

- Nie - odparł szczerze Harry. - Zabiłem go, bo wiedziałem, że cokolwiek bym nie zrobił i tak nie dałby mi spokoju.

Jedna z czarnych brwi uniosła się. Gdyby Snape nie umiał dobrze maskować swoich emocji, zaśmiałby się teraz głośno. Ten nastolatek jeszcze nie raz go zadziwi. Wcale nie był takim idiotą, jak mu się zdawało. Co zabawniejsze, Snape postąpiłby pewnie w podobny sposób na jego miejscu, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Postanowił wejść z powrotem w swoją rolę profesora.

- Zabiłeś człowieka. Niezależnie od okoliczności, rzucenie na kogoś Avady naznaczyło cię czarną magią. Każdy lepiej wykwalifikowany auror wyczuje to. - Gdy zobaczył nerwowy wzrok Pottera, dodał: - Spokojnie, nikt raczej nie będzie cię podejrzewać. Jesteś ich Złotym Chłopcem, Potter. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale nawet mnie udało ci się przez chwilę zwieść.

- Co sugerujesz, Snape? - zapytał niepewnie Harry.

- Sugeruję, że daleko ci do tego świętego, nieskalanego, złotego chłopca, którego wizerunek kreuje reszta profesorów w tym zamku.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i pokręcił głową.

- A tobie ostatnio średnio wychodzi zgrywanie niewzruszonego drania.

XXXXXXXXX

Kolejnej nocy znów nawiedził go Gray. Tym razem byli w Babilonie. Patrzył się na niego tak jak wtedy, tańczyli razem i obściskiwali się w rytm muzyki. Harry czuł, że zaczyna się podniecać...

- Podoba ci się, prawda? - zapytał ciepło Gabriel, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę czarodzieja. - Wyobraź sobie, co mógłbym zrobić tymi dłońmi. Gdzie mógłbym cię dotykać, gdzie całować... Wilgotne wargi połączyły się z jego ustami, a delikatny język wdarł się do środka i zaczął powolną penetrację. Harry jęknął cicho i zarzucił ręce na szyi mężczyzny. - Przyjemnie, prawda? - szepnął, gdy ich twarze oddaliły się od siebie. - Chcesz bym kontynuował? Te sny mogą być przyjemne. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić, by takie były...

Nagle w sali rozbrzmiał głośny huk. Ludzie zaczeli krzyczeć i uciekać. Sufit klubu zaczął się sypać. Zasłony, scena, dekoracje, wszystko stanęło w ogniu, odgradzając Gryfonowi drogę ucieczki. Płomienie łączyły się z jego skórą i powoli palił się żywcem, wrzeszcząc z bólu i błagając o wybaczenie.

- NIE! - krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem. Był spocony i roztrzęsiony. Na jego ciele nie było śladów poparzeń, a jednak ból był prawdziwy. Czy Gray rzucił na niego jakąś klątwę? Jeśli każda noc będzie kończyć się takim koszmarem, nie był pewien, jak długo to jeszcze jest w stanie wytrzymać...

Musiał porozmawiać ze Snape'em.


	17. Rozdział 16 - Pragnienia

Red: Mam nadzieję, że podoba Wam się, w jakim kierunku zmierza to opowiadanie, co prawda z początku miałam inny pomysł na niego, ale ten też ma swoje zalety. :)

Rozdział 16 - Nasze pragnienia

**N**ie był pewien czy powinien iść do Snape'a. Do końca zmagał się z myślami, że w ten sposób naraża mężczyznę na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób Gray pojawia się w jego snach. Czy była to forma klątwy? Bał się, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

W końcu jednak znalazł się przed drzwami Mistrza Eliksirów. Jego prywatne, ślizgońskie kwatery znajdujące się na samym dnie zamku. Zapukał i błagał w myślach, by nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Na jego nieszczęście drzwi otworzyły się po chwili, a za nimi pojawił się Snape.

- Potter? Zdajesz sobie sprawę która jest godzina?

- Tak właściwie... to nie - odparł szczerze Harry, spoglądając w podłogę.

- Druga w nocy - warknął mężczyzna, lecz otworzył szerzej drzwi, zapraszając ucznia do środka. - Wchodź, zanim cię ktoś zobaczy. Korytarze wypełnione są aurorami na służbie.

Gryfon wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia i, za zgodą profesora, usiadł na pobliskiej sofie.

- Miałem koszmar...

- Jak wielu z nas - odparł Snape wywracając oczami. - Ty byłeś moim chodzącym koszmarem a nie szedłem w nocy na spowiedź do dyrektora.

Harry spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego nauczyciela.

- Byłem?

Nastała krępująca cisza. Po chwili starszy czarodziej usiadł w fotelu obok i sięgnął po butelkę whisky.

- A więc, o czym był ten koszmar? - zapytał, wypełniając dwie szklanki bursztynowym płynem.

- To był Gray. Groził mi i... mówił, że nie odejdzie. To było takie realistyczne... Z początku uważałem, że to zwykły koszmar, ale ten ból był niewyobrażalny. Z tego co wiem w normalnym śnie nie powinno się nic czuć. Nie wiem co robić, Snape. Każdej nocy budzę się i zastanawiam, co powinienem zrobić. Jak to zakończyć...

Snape słuchał uważnie, obserwując jak drobne dłonie unoszą do ust szklankę z alkoholem. W jego głowie roiło się pełno niebezpiecznych myśli. Był stary, zmęczony i homoseksualny. A obecnie znajdował się w pokoju z całkiem niebrzydkim nastolatkiem.

Potrząsnął głową, myśląc coś w stylu "na Merlina, przecież to Potter, opanuj się" i duszkiem opróżnił całe naczynie, wypełniając je zaraz ponownie.

- Czy śnisz o gwałcie? - Po chwili pożałował tego pytania. Spojrzał ukradkiem w stronę Pottera, czekając na jego reakcję.

Harry spiął się i odwrócił głowę, ukrywając twarz przed swoim profesorem.

- Nie. Ale... - przerwał, biorąc kolejny łyk, jakby chciał dodać sobie tym otuchy.

- Ale co?

- Robi inne rzeczy i we śnie mi się podobają. Podniecam się. A potem wszystko znika i pojawiają się trupy obcych osób lub ogień... Budząc się wciąż czuję rany na ciele, jednak nie ma po nich śladu.

Snape zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę pogrążył się we własnych myślach.

- Być może umierając, Gray zdążył wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Zwie się je urokami pośmiertnymi. Coś podobnego użyła twoja matka, chroniąc cię przed magią Voldemorta - poinformował go, pocierając w koncentracji czubek swojego nosa. - Takie zaklęcia ciężko złamać i mogą trwać lata, a nawet być dożywotnie. Przeważnie ofiarami są ludzie, którzy byli związani obietnicą lub mieli bliższy kontakt z danym czarodziejem. Tworzy się pewna więź, dzięki której łatwiej taką klątwę wykonać.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy ten urok również był permamentny.

- Muszę zobaczyć, o czym dokładnie śnisz - kontynuował profesor. - Być może uda mi się zablokować obrazy, jakie ten czar ci przysyła, lecz może to zająć trochę czasu.

XXXXXXX

Przez kilka tygodni spotykali się regularnie w kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów i próbowali złamać zaklęcie. Snape widział sceny z Babilonu, jak i również z Hogwartu. Cicho porozumiewając się, żadne z nich nie poruszało tego tematu. Skupiali się tylko i wyłącznie na fragmentach związanych z torturami młodego czarodzieja. Harry słabł z dnia na dzień. Nie mógł się wyspać w spokoju, chodził nieprzytomny i obolały. Już nawet eliksiry energetyczne nie były skuteczne. Gryfon był dodatkowo zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo zbliżył się do swojego nauczyciela. W czasie, gdy aurorzy szukali mordercy, Snape pomagał mu i poświęcał swój czas na rozwiązanie tajemniczej klątwy. Był nawet... uprzejmy. I zabawny. Spokojny. Dojrzały. _Przystojny..._

Nie. Nie był on pięknym mężczyzną. Miał swoje wady, zarówno te psychiczne jak i fizyczne. Potrafił go irytować i sprawiać dużą przykrość, a jednak Harry zawsze wracał. Pukał do tych drzw, wchodził do tego pokoju. Z czasem stało się to dla niego rutyną. Gdy Snape musiał wychodzić na zebrania śmierciożerców, bądź konferencje związane z eliksirami, Gryfon przeważnie siedział przy jego kwaterach, ukryty pod pelerynką niewidką, i rozmyślał. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznał się Snape'owi, że czekał na jego bezpieczny powrót.

Zbliżał się koniec szkoły, ludzie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że w wakacje może mieć miejsce ostateczna bitwa z Voldemortem. Czasami rozmawiali wieczorami o zmartwieniach Harry'ego, które powiązane były z nadzieją, jaką świat czarodziejski pokładał w jego dłoniach. Któregoś dnia jednak nastąpił przełom w ich nietypowej znajomości...

We śnie Gryfon leżał na pięknej, dużej łące. Miał na sobie tylko granatowe bokserki i okulary. Na nim leżał Gray, całując namiętnie jego szyje. Było mu tak przyjemnie, że spomiędzy ust wydobywały się ciche jęki aprobaty. Jedna z dłoni głaskała jego nagie ciało, powoli kierując się w stronę krocza. Biodra Harry'ego wyginały się do przodu, błagając o uwagę.

- Jesteś niecierpliwy - szepnął Gabriel, zlizując kroplę potu, która utworzyła się na jego klatce piersiowej. - Pragniesz więcej, prawda? Wiesz, że mogę ci to dać. Dać ci więcej, Harry?

- T-tak - odpowiedział, czując, że zaraz wybuchnie. Zaraz później trawa zaczęła schnąć, robiąc się żółto-szara i kująca. Ciało nad nim zmieniło się w popiół, który ulotnił się na zimnym wietrze. Harry wstał gwałtownie, rozglądając się na boki. - Gabriel? - Tak bardzo chciał to skończyć, lecz Graya nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku. Z oddali dobiegał chłodny, złowieszczy śmiech. - Kto tu jest?

- Nie licz na przyjemne sny, tacy jak ty na nie nie zasługują!

Łąka zmieniła się w scenę bitwy. Na ziemi leżały ciała poległych czarodzieji, gnijące zwłoki spoglądały na niego martwymi oczyma. Zbierało mu się na wymioty, lecz powstrzymał się i zaczął biec przed siebie, szukając wyjścia. Niestety im dalej biegł tym ciał było więcej. Zapach krwi stał się duszący i nie pozwalał mu porządnie oddychać. Zmęczony upadł na ziemię, lądując na ludzkim mięsie. Obca, poraniona ręka, dotykała miejsca, które jeszcze przed chwilą pieścił Gray...

- Nie! - krzynął Harry, wypychając z głowy Snape'a. Ten zachwiał się nieznacznie i odchrząknął. - Przepraszam, profesorze. Poniosło mnie.

Wzrok Gryfona bezwiednie powędrował w stronę krocza mężczyzny i to co ujrzał sprawiło, że sam niemal zemdlał. Snape był podniecony! Przed chwilą widział stado zakrwawionych trupów, a mimo to pod tą grubą szatą był twardy jak skała!

_O Merlinie..._

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Nie był nawet pewien czy chce. Do niedawna nienawidzili się, a przynajmniej udawali, że tak jest. Snape zrobił ruch, chcąc zasłonić tę partię swojego ciała, lecz najwidoczniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry już ją dostrzegł. Patrzyli się przez chwilę na siebie w ciszy.

Pierwszy odezwał się Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Przepraszam, Potter. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to wysoce nieprofesjonalne z mojej strony i zapewniam cię, że nie mam wobec ciebie żadnych złych zamiarów...

- Naprawdę? - przerwał mu Harry, czując, przez zakłopotanie swojego groźnego nauczyciela, nagły zastrzyk pewności siebie. - A *dobre* masz?

- Słucham?

Gryfon uznał, że bycie w jego Domu do czegoś zobowiązuje i podszedł bliżej starszego mężczyzny.

- Pytam, czy masz wobec mnie dobre zamiary.

Jego głos był cichy, ale wyraźny. Wręcz uwodzicielski. Spojrzał głęboko w czarne oczy i poczuł coś, czego od dawna nie pamiętał. To było jak ponowna wizyta w Babilonie. Tym razem jednak mężczyzną, który przykuł jego uwagę nie był Gray lecz... Snape.

Nie zdążył już nic dodać, gdyż wąskie usta profesora zmiażdżyły jego własne w brutalnym pocałunku.


	18. Rozdział 17 - Ostateczne starcie

Red: Ajajaj zaczyna się lato, wyjazdy, grille, rozumiecie. :D Ale pamiętam o snarry i nie zostawię opowiadania bez zakończenia. ^^ Z początku miało być trochę inaczej ale mówiąc szczerze odpłynęłam. :D Już w przygotowaniach nowe snarry, które pojawi się wkrótce. :) Dziękuję za komentarze i favy!

Rozdział 17 - Ostateczna bitwa

Gdy ciepłe, wąskie wargi profesora dotknęły Harry'ego, ten zadrżał z podniecenia i owinął swoje ręce dookoła jego szyi. Otworzył usta, pozwalając językowi Snape'a wejść pomiędzy nie, aby jego własny mógł skosztować smaku drugiego mężczyzny. Pierwsze, co pomyślał, to to, że było zupełnie inaczej niż z Grayem. Snape był bardziej pewny siebie, dominujący i wręcz agresywny. Jakby pragnął Harry'ego od dawna. Całował po prostu nieziemsko. Jak najwspanialszy francuski kochanek z wieloletnim doświadczeniem, o którym Harry wolał nie rozmyślać za bardzo. W końcu ich usta rozdzieliły się i Gryfon był zmuszony spojrzeć na swojego nauczyciela. Nie mógł odczytać z jego twarzy właściwie nic. Patrzył się po prostu zamyślony, obserwując bacznie jego twarz, usta, ciało... I w danej chwili Harry czuł się nagi. Spuścił wzrok i postanowił coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu przeszywający ból w czaszce. Krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Snape przykucnął zaniepokojony i pytał o coś, ale chłopak go nie rozumiał. Nie był w stanie się skupić. W głowie pojawiały mu się dziwne obrazy, słyszał ludzkie wrzaski i niski, złowrogi śmiech Voldemorta.

- Zatrzymaj to! - krzyknął, osłaniając dłońmi uszy. - Zrób coś!

Dźwięki stały się coraz głośniejsze i Gryfon czuł, że krew zaczyna mu wypływać z uszu i nosa. Po chwili czyjeś ręce dotknęły jego twarzy. Snape pochylał się nad nim i coś szeptał. Ale Harry słyszał tylko szmery. Wiedział, że zaraz straci przytomność. Bał się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane się obudzić. Chciał jeszcze tyle zrobić, tyle powiedzieć... Przed nim było jeszcze tyle lat życia. Czuł ogromny żal. Do siebie, do Voldemorta, że odbiera mu szansę na jakąkolwiek przyszłość. Bał się śmierci. Czy spotka swoich rodziców? Nie był jeszcze na to gotów. Nie teraz. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego profesora i wiele nie myśląc wtulił się w jego otoczone czernią ciało. Wydawało mu się, że silne ramiona przyciągnęły go do siebie, ale w kolejnej chwili zemdlał.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ocknął się na czyimś łóżku. Prawdopodobnie należało do Snape'a, biorąc pod uwagę to, że mężczyzna siedział obok i obserwował go uważnie. Cieszył się, że żyje. I że znów mógł ujrzeć tę, dawniej znienawidzoną, twarz. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, zyskując zaskoczone spojrzenie mężczyzny.

- Jak widać czujesz się dobrze - mruknął Snape, ale Harry widział, że wielki ciężar spadł z jego serca. Martwił się o niego... - Udało mi się zablokować go, ale nie wiem na jak długo. Jeśli powróci, nie jestem pewien czy dam radę go powstrzymać, Potter.

- Potter? Mógłbyś zacząć mówić mi po imieniu, wiesz? Zwłaszcza po tym co się zdarzyło...

- Co się zdarzyło? - Wyraz zdziwienia na jego twarzy był zdecydowanie szczery. Czyżby nie pamiętał? To niemożliwe, skoro nawet Harry'emu po tym wszystkim nie wypadło to wspomnienie z głowy. _I nigdy nie wypadnie..._ - dodał w myślach.

- Wiesz o czym mówię... - dodał, gdy jego policzki oblały się rumieńcem. - Przed jego atakiem. Nie udawaj, że nie pamiętasz.

Czarne brwi zmarszczyły się w skupieniu. Harry błagał go po cichu, by postarał sobie przypomnieć. By to wszystko nie okazało się tylko snem. Było mu tak dobrze, jak nigdy. Gdyby rok temu ktoś mu powiedział, że będzie marzyć o pocałunku Snape'a, kazałby mu popukać się w głowę i iść na leczenie do św. Mungo. A teraz... Teraz wszystko było inaczej. Teraz pragnął mieć przy sobie kogoś zaufanego i silnego. By chronił go i wspierał. By zbeształ, gdy będzie to potrzebne. Chciał mieć swojego Snape'a przy boku, gdy Voldemort znów spróbuje go zabić. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. Podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku. Mistrz Eliksirów nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

- Kłamałem - powiedział, wpatrując się w te nieprzeniknione, czarne oczy. - Nie zabiłem Graya dla siebie. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Bo nie chciałem by kolejna osoba czyhała na twoje życie. - Przełknął ślinę i przysunął się bliżej swojego nauczyciela, kontynuując swoje wyznanie. - Chciałem cię chronić, bo zależy mi na tobie. Zaryzykowałem własną przyszłość, by mieć pewność, że będziesz bezpieczny. I zrobiłbym to znowu. Szanuję cię. Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem. Najodważniejszym jakiego znam. Ufam ci, Severusie Snape'ie i nie przestanę. Pytanie: czy ty ufasz mnie? Czy jesteś w stanie odwzajemnić to, co czuję? - kończąc wypowiedź, zbliżył twarz do Snape'a i zakrył jego usta. Te rozchyliły się w odpowiedzi i odwzajemniły pocałunek.

- Harry... - szepnął profesor i przycisnął Gryfona do siebie. Cokolwiek się nie zdarzy, wiedzieli, że jest na świecie osoba, na którą mogą liczyć.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemortowi nie podobało się, że jego zaufany sługa pomógł Potterowi wyrzucić go z umysłu. Nienawidził zdrajców. Gdy tylko zajmie się tym Gryfonem, upewni się, że Snape pożałuje swojego wyboru.

- Glizdogonie, cokolwiek się teraz nie stanie, nie odzywaj się do mnie i nie dotykaj mnie. Pilnuj by nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Każdy, kto przerwie mój atak, zostanie pozbawiony życia, zrozumiano?

Peter pokiwał głową i nerwowo wycofał się w kąt komnaty.

Czarny Pan zamknął oczy i zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie. Dookoła jego głowy utworzyła się zielona mgła. Wyciągnie z Pottera wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia i zamieni je w koszmar. A gdy to się stanie, wedrze się do jego umysłu i zabije go od środka. Chłopak stanie się warzywem, jak małżeństwo Longbottomów. Nikt już nie podważy jego mocy i nie ośmieli się go więcej zdradzać!

Czekali na jego powrót. Snape wypowiedział zaklęcia ochronne i wraz z Harrym stał na straży jego umysłu. Czuł, że Gryfon denerwuje się, ale jego obecność dodawała mu otuchy. Razem odeprą atak Voldemorta i być może uda im się odwrócić klątwę, którą Czarny Pan chciał ich obrzucić. Gdy urok zaczął się wdzierać przez ich bariery, walczyli ramię w ramię, z różdżkami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Wspomnienia z gwałtu, śmierci Syriusza, Cedrika, szantażu, wszystko zaczęło do niego powracać. Harry słabł, lecz Snape widział już wszystkie te zdarzenia i dodawał mu siły. W końcu opuścił różdżkę i podszedł do roztrzęsionej postaci Gryfona, obejmując ją mocno. Oboje jednocześnie wykrzyknęli kontratak i z impetem odrzucili umysł Voldemorta, który nie wytrzymał nacisku i rozpłynął się w nicość.

Glizdogon obserwował cicho, jak jego pan trzęsie się na swym tronie i krzyczy przeraźliwie. Pan kazał nie przeszkadzać, to Peter zostanie na swym miejscu i cierpliwie poczeka. Nie chciał stracić drugiej ręki, a co dopiero życia. Kilka minut później ciało Voldemorta zamieniło się w popiół. Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł niepewnie do tronu swego władcy. Dym unosił się w powietrzu i Glizdogon, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kichnął głośno, roznosząc resztki Czarnego Pana po jego komnacie.

XXXXXXXXX

I tak oto Tom Riddle został unicestwiony. Śmierciożerców po kilku miesiącach wyłapano, Snape'a oczyszczono z zarzutów. Śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa Graya zostało wstrzymane, prawdopodobnie dzięki kilku słowom Dumbledore'a z nowym Ministrem Magii - Kingsleyem Shcackboltem. Aurorzy odkryli, że ciało Gabriela było kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią pod wpływem silnej klątwy, starszej wersji Imperiusa. Harry podejrzewał, że Voldemort dowiedział się w jakiś sposób o jego kontakcie z mężczyzną i wykorzystał to przeciw niemu. Gryfon nie mógł pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia, że pozbawił życia niewinną osobę. Na szczęście miał u swego boku wspaniałego partnera, który pomagał mu odzyskać dawnego siebie.

Snape, pomimo swej mrocznej postury i przeszłości, stał się jego światłem. Blaskiem pochodni, który rozświetlał korytarz jego przepełnionego ciemnością życia.

- Severusie Snape'ie, zostań ze mną na zawsze. - szepnął Harry, wtulając się w ciepłe, nagie ciało, leżące obok niego w łóżku. Postanowili zamieszkać na razie na Grimmuald Place, choć planowali przeprowadzić się do innego kraju i odciąć się od dotychczasowego życia. Czekał ich nowy początek, tak jak wielu innych ludzi w czarodziejskim świecie.

~koniec~


End file.
